Consequences
by batsojopo
Summary: All choices have consequences whether they be good or bad. This is a sequel to Choices.
1. Chapter 1

**Consequences**

Rating: T+  
Summary: All choices have consequences whether they be good or bad  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All Enterprise characters are owned by the Great Bird of the Galaxy. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Choices

Timeline: 40BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **The Jedi Code**_ _:_

 _There is no emotion, there is peace;  
There is no ignorance, there is knowledge;  
There is no passion, there is serenity;  
There is no death, there is the Force._

 _Peace over anger;  
Honor over hate;  
Strength over fear._

A lone Jedi Transport thrummed easily through hyperspace, taking its cargo of humans back to Coruscant and the Temple after another mission was finished, and on a somewhat positive note. The last thing Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi saw was the swirling blue and white of the hyperspace lane they were currently traveling in. Everything looked the way it should, and the instruments echoed what he saw. Thinking that everything was fine, he rose from his seat and headed back into the larger, common area. Master Qui-Gon Jinn was seated at a small table, with a cup of tea in front of him.

"Everything set?" Qui-Gon asked as he sat back, his hand now cradling the cup.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan eventually joined him, sitting across the table. He looked down at his hands, "I never mentioned to you, but you were right."

Qui-Gon furrowed his brow, not entirely sure what Obi-Wan was talking about. "Pad—,"

"It's about my feelings. I thought I was right." This time Obi-Wan shrugged. He looked up and then back down to his hands.

"Yes, Obi-Wan. I known and understand much better than you realize. I was your age once, though you probably think it's hard to believe."

This time Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to complain, but was cut off by an alarm. Forgetting the conversation, the two rushed to the cockpit. There was a bright point of light before them which created trails of light as if from a prism as Obi-Wan struggled to reach the controls. Something pulled them out of hyperspace. Whatever it was, was unknown. Obi-Wan literally fell into the seat and barely grasped the controls as they were spit out into regular space. The transport bucked and rocked, while the forward stabilizers had a difficult time keeping the ship steady as they now tumbled through real space.

Sparing a quick glance Obi-Wan looked to the co-pilot's seat and where Qui-Gon sat. The older Jedi was slumped over the controls, blood streaming down his face. A quick probe through their shared bond told him that he was still alive. _Don_ _'t think about that now,_ Obi-Wan forced the images out of his mind as he looked forward once again. With the continued tumbling, he couldn't tell where they were. With all his strength he tried pulling back on the controls to get them to stop moving. The tumbling slowly subsided, but soon he found they were now in the gravitational pull of a nearby planet. _Blast, if it isn_ _'t one thing, it's another._

The systems let out another alarm. This time warning lights flashed ominously stating imminent failure. With the pull from the planet, Obi-Wan reached out to the Force to help him navigate through the atmosphere and down to the surface below. Not knowing where they were, he figured it would be simple enough to explain to the local population of their need to contact the Temple on Coruscant, and have another transport come and pick them up.

The descent was an an unnatural angel and Obi-Wan was pushed back into his seat. It was only his death grip on the controls that kept him from being forced further back. The deflector shields glowed white and then slowly disappeared as they descended deeper into the atmosphere. When it finally dissolved, the ground approached at an alarming speed.

 _Oh Force,_ Obi-Wan prayed as he pulled back on the controls once again. They didn't slow down, but he felt the front of the transport rise up only marginally. Things went from bad to worse when the electrical conduits popped, and the power cut off. The last thing he remembered before the hard landing was the last of the systems shorting and the electric field dancing over the controls.

 _TBC…_

* * *

 _I decided to begin posting the next story. Like before it'll be updated on the weekends, although when I'm finished I'll be posting every day._

 _Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Consequences**

Rating: T+  
Summary: All choices have consequences whether they be good or bad  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All Enterprise characters are owned by the Great Bird of the Galaxy. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Choices

Timeline: 40BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

"What the hell was that?" Ensign Travis Mayweather furrowed his brow as he watched an anomaly forming. Several minutes later a ship of unknown origin or design was spit out and tumbled towards a nearby uninhabited planet, one that they had recently arrived at. As the small ship approached, the gravitational pull captured it, and pulled it down to its surface, leaving a fiery trail in its wake. He turned to look back at the anomaly. For now it remained in place. Being born and raised in space, he had seen a lot of things, but never this.

"Captain?" Mayweather turned his head around, but not all the way.

"I see it." Captain Jonathan Archer leaned against the side of his chair, his elbow propped up on the arm while he rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb.

"Capital, I'm not sure what that is." Mayweather indicated the anomaly.

"It's an anomaly of some sort."

This time Jon rolled his eyes. "Yes Mr. Mayweather, I can see that."

"Captain," Sub-Commander T'Pol and their Vulcan representative, and science officer decided to speak, "At this point it is stable, which is abnormal for this type of anomaly."

"And the ship?"

T'Pol turned her attention back to her workstation. After a few minutes she frowned. "There is no record of that type of craft."

Jon frowned, and the rest of the crew who were stationed on the bridge all turned towards their Vulcan representative. "You're sure?"

"Yes, Captain," she kept her voice even, but it was obvious she was annoyed with his comment. Vulcan's may have complete control over their emotions, but there were some things that still slipped through.

Jon rose to his feet and moved over to her station. Looking over her shoulder, he remained at a respectful distance. He maybe the captain, but he also knew how the science station worked and how to interpret its readouts. "And the shuttle. Were you able to pick up any life signs?"

T'Pol ran the program again, this time over the ship that had already disappeared into the atmosphere. "Two life signs," an up-swept eyebrow raised, "And they're human."

Jon took a step back, "Mr. Mayweather?"

"Sorry, sir," the Ensign shook his head. "I've never been this far out from Terra. I'm not even sure if any spacers ever made it out this far."

"Do you think it might be Cochran?" Ensign Hoshi Sato from the communications spoke for the first time.

"Could be," Jon turned to look back at the large screen. They were deep inside the vessel, so what they had was just a large video screen, similar to the movie theaters from the 20th and 21 centuries. "From what I remember, I don't think he had anyone with him when he disappeared." Then again, they could also be from the future. Jon made a mental note to go and look through Daniel's database just in case. For now, though that would take a back seat. There was a small shuttle with two humans who were most likely stranded on the planet below. Hopefully they had full life support, for their earlier scans only showed that the atmosphere was marginally breathable at best.

"Ensign Sato, see if you can hail them."

"Aye, sir," she turned her attention to her workstation. After a moment, she started muttering while shaking her head. "No response to my calls, sir. Either they don't have the same frequencies, or their communications are completely out."

Jon stood there for a moment, a frown on his face. "Ensign," he turned and headed towards the lift, "have Commander Tucker meet me in shuttle bay 1 and have Pod 1 prepped." Just before the doors closed he glanced over to the Vulcan, "T'Pol you have the bridge."

It didn't take all that long for the lift to deposit him just outside the main docking area for the ship. Jon stopped and placed a hand on the wall while smiling. He still had a difficult time grasping the fact that here he was, captain of the first true exploratory vessel that humanity had ever created. Even with other more technologically advanced races, like the Vulcan's, keeping information from humanity, it only made humans more determined to reach out and explore. It had taken years of negotiations, but at least it was successful, and now they were traveling at faster than light speed with warp technology at their disposal.

Although, it wasn't without its drawbacks. The Vulcans still insisted that at least one of their kind be on board. Jon felt her presence hanging over him passing judgment on every decision he made. Even though they were new to space and space travel in general, their craving for knowledge easily overcame any thoughts on having Vulcans there for every decision.

A few moment later Commander Charles Tucker, III aka Trip came around the corner. "Cap'n?" the sandy hair engineer drawled as he neared. In previous centuries, people with a southern American accent were considered not the smartest of people. Trip, as Jon was want to call him, was the best human engineer that was alive. And as captain of the _Enterprise,_ he wanted the best of the best.

"It looks as if we found some stranded humans."

Trip blinked as he stumbled to a stop, "Come again…sir?"

Jon palmed the door to the main hanger bay open and stepped inside. "Yes, Trip, you heard me right. There are two humans that probably need some help."

Trip followed him into the large space, only pausing to make sure the door sealed closed. "Now wait a minute, sir. I thought we were the furthest humans out in space." He paused while catching up, "You think it might be Cochran?"

"Hoshi already asked. I'm not really sure, especially since there were two humans on the shuttle that that anomaly spit out. And they're alive."

"So, something must have happened?" Trip asked as he followed Jon into the shuttle and sat down while looking over the information the engine panel was giving him.

"Don't know. Like I mentioned they were spit out of an anomaly and tumbled towards the planet we've been orbiting. The gravity snagged them and they were pulled down."

"Damn," Trip muttered as he shook his head. He raised his voice a little, "Ready whenever you are, Cap'n."

Jon did a few last minute adjustments and then they were released and now floating behind the _Enterprise._ The hum of the engines let both men know that everything was operating properly. Knowing what atmospheres were like, the shuttle jostled somewhat as they entered it.

"Do you know where we're headed?" Trip tightened his hold on the controls as the turbulence increased.

"Don't worry where we're going, just make sure that the engines work properly so we can get out of here. I don't want to use the transporter unless it's the only way off this planet."

The turbulence lessened to almost nothing, and soon Jon had them skimming over the surface of the planet. The small ship was relatively easy to find, especially with the trail of destruction it left it its wake. Jon had their pod land close enough to reach their destination with ease. From there they went to the back and retrieved oxygen masks. The air was thin and considering what they were about to do, they both felt it better to have the extra oxygen. When ready Jon led the way out of the shuttle pod with tricorder in hand. The unknown shuttle was battered and scarred all over, but in one piece. Jon turned to Trip, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Looks like it's been through Hell." Trip examined the outer hull with a practiced eye.

Jon easily agreed with the younger officer. He began moving slowly around the small ship, looking for a hatch or anything that they could open and get inside. Checking the tricorder again, he noticed that the life-signs were weaker, which wasn't all that surprising.

"We need to get inside," Jon called back over to where Trip was still at.

Instead of grunting in agreement Trip answered, "Cap'n, can you get back over here? I think I found the hatch."

Jon retraced his steps and found the engineer on the original side, but near the other end of the ship looking at something with great interest. There was an indentation along with several color coded squares that had the oddest looking characters imprinted on them. "You think the computer can get the code?"

"Prolly," Trip, though, was already working on getting it open.

After several long minutes the tricorder beeped. There was a pop, followed closely by a hiss of escaping air. The door in front of them pulled back and then slid to the side revealing a dark interior, along with the smell of something burning.

Pulling out a flashlight, Jon waved it around, wanting to see what was inside, and to make sure that he didn't trip over anything. The place was a mess. Anything that wasn't bolted down was strewn anywhere and everywhere. Stepping up into the darkness, it took Jon a moment to realize that the smell they were almost overwhelmed with was from flesh, specifically human flesh.

"Tricorder states they're still alive," Trip answered after coughing. Their masks removed some of the stench, but not all of it.

"If the smell is anything to go by, we need to get them to Dr. Phlox as soon as possible." Jon turned to the side, once again pointing the beam of light anywhere and everywhere. The webbing around the chairs was interesting, and not something they would have thought of. There also didn't look to be any computers. It was as if they were much more primitive compared to what they had in the shuttle pod.

It was apparent that the ship suffered through a very brutal trip, but it wasn't possible to know what it was. Then there was the landing. If it was Jon's bet, the ship was probably unusable. Still, he wanted to get the ship into the hanger of the _Enterprise_ so it could be fully examined. Reaching the door on the side of could be considered a common room, he reached out and touched it with his fingers. It hissed, and as it began to move it stopped as if it were jammed. At first he pushed with his hands. When nothing happened he used his shoulder and weight to try and get it open further. It was obvious that the smell was from the other side. When it still didn't move he called back, "Trip, can you give me a hand with this?"

A moment later the engineer appeared beside him. "They're in there, aren't they, Cap'n?"

"Yeah."

With the added strength they pushed against the door again. There was loud groan and then a screech as the metal gave way. The room beyond, now exposed, was much smaller, a cockpit of sorts, and two humans slumped over different control panels. Trip turned and reached for the larger of the two, but was stopped with a hand to his arm. "He looks to be okay, it's him I'm worried about."

Jon leaned over the younger man while pointing his tricorder at him. After a beep, he pulled him back to get a better look. What was left of the injured one's clothing was charred. A slight trickle of blood came from his nose and ears, while his skin was swollen from an obvious burn. His hands remained curled, almost as if his fingers were fused into that position. The scorched end of the thin braid that hung from the side of his head made them both realize where the burnt smell came from.

Jon had to make a quick decision. He really didn't want to use the Transporter, but at this point it was the only viable option. He turned back to Trip, "Transporter for this one. We can bring the older human back in the pod." Not waiting to waste another minute, he pulled out his communicator, "Archer to _Enterprise,_ come in _Enterprise._ "

" _This is the_ Enterprise. _Any problems down there Captain?_ _"_ Hoshi's voice came across the small speaker.

"Ensign, we're going to have to use the Transporter for one of the humans. Have Dr. Phlox bring a stretcher to the Transporter room. We'll bring the other by shuttle."

" _Aye, sir."_

"Have Lt. Reed use my coordinates. Archer out." And with that he cut the transmission. After placing the communicator on the human's lap, he nodded to Trip and waited for Malcolm to transport the critically injured human to the ship so he could get the care he so desperately needed. A few minutes later the tell-tale sound of the transporter sounded in the room. As soon as he was gone they went to work getting the larger one off the ship and into the shuttle. It took a bit of doing, but they managed. When they made it back to the shuttle pod they strapped him in one of the beds then went and strapped themselves in so they could leave the planet safely. Jon wanted to bring the starship down into the atmosphere so they could get their hands on the engines of that unknown ship. He already knew that Trip wanted to see what made that strange ship move.

 _TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Consequences**

Rating: T+  
Summary: All choices have consequences whether they be good or bad  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All Enterprise characters are owned by the Great Bird of the Galaxy. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Choices

Timeline: 40BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

Phlox stood in the Transporter Room with one of the anti-grav stretchers from sickbay. It was an interesting place to retrieve an injured sentient being. Normally he'd be outside the docking bay. Apparently the Captain thought it was urgent enough to actually use the transporter for something other than inanimate objects. It made him wonder if the technology would actually heal injuries instead of just rebuilding the body the way it was before being reduced to pure energy. The comm he received from Lt. Reed was vague at best. All he knew was that his services were needed. His musings were interrupted when the comm crackled to life.

" _Dr. Phlox, the transporter is online now. There should be something coming through at any time,"_ the officer spoke with a clipped, formal accent.

The area before him began to glow, along with the normal transporter, if it could be considered normal, sound. "Yes, I can see that, Lieutenant," the Denublian answered with a smile. The light and sound eventually dissipated revealing a badly injured human in its place. From his years of medical practice on Terra he knew the one before him was a male. He reached over to the comm and pressed one of the buttons, "Mr. Reed, our human is here." And with that he disconnected the line.

Taking several steps forward, he knelt down and with gentle hands tipped his head to the side. He then pulled some of the charred remains of the clothing away to see his pale skin and the spidery red marks all over. "Come, lets get him on the stretcher. We have a lot of work ahead of us," he ordered, a frown on his face.

While letting the ensign direct the stretcher, Phlox pulled out his medical computer and began his initial examination. What came back was not good. His frown deepened. He always hated it when he couldn't do anything. What he would do was make him as comfortable as possible, but it would be a futile effort in the end. Apparently he wasn't as tight-lipped as he thought he was for the ensign with him, a Lupe Ramirez, caught his attention, "Doctor?"

Ramirez was also a medic, so he knew at least the basics of how to help the wounded.

Phlox hated being the bearer of bad news. "We will do what we can, Ensign, but he is dying. Right now all we can do is keep him as stable for as long as possible."

Ramirez nodded. His voice somber, "Yes, Doctor."

As soon as they made it to sickbay several other ship personnel who were currently stationed there helped move the patient to the triage bio-bed. With the removal of what was left of his clothing it was obvious just how bad off he was. Reaching over to the wall Phlox activated the computers so they could do a full body scan. His vitals were already weaker from the earlier scan. It wasn't good, but he still wanted to give him the dignity he deserved with what little time he had left. And with that he started with his fingers and skin. His skin needed to be healed. That would at least keep him from loosing any more internal fluids, and help his immune system fight off any infections. For a moment he wondered why he did this, but decided that he would do it anyway.

"Ramirez," he called out to the highest ranked officer present, the same officer who followed him to the transporter room. "Could you had me that skin-regenerator? I want to at least try and heal the outer layers of his skin."

The dark-hair human retrieved the instrument.

It didn't take that long to heal the skin. Phlox then went to fix his fingers. The bones were fused in their curled position. With gentle hands he turned over his patient's hands and found where the electrical current entered into his patient's body. "Come Ramirez." When the Ensign was beside him, he continued, "If you look closely you will find holes on the ends of his fingers. This is where the current entered his body. This is why his fingers are fused in their curled position."

Reaching over, Phlox picked up another object. This one actually broke the fingers bones, which allowed them to be reset back to how they were supposed to be. When finished, he used the skin-regenerator to seal the holes in the fingers, though he didn't know why it was necessary.

" _Dr. Phlox_ ," Captain Archer's voice came from speakers in the ceiling. Handing the regenerator over to Ramirez, Phlox went over to a small communications station. "Yes, Captain?"

" _Commander Tucker and I are just about to dock. We have another human on board, but he's in much better condition."_

"Good, good." Phlox nodded with a smile. "I'll send a few down to pick him up." Turning, the Denublian called to two other officers, "Ensigns Johnson and Tanner, please take another stretcher, this time to the hanger."

The two men nodded then went to retrieve the object before heading out of sickbay. Once they had left, Phlox turned back to the console. "Captain, I have two men on their way down now."

" _Good, because we've just landed. We'll wait until they arrive. Archer out."_

Phlox nodded absently before turning his attention back to his current patient. He came back over to the bio-bed and shook his head. "You know, I wish there was more I could do for you, but at this point there's nothing." If there was one thing, he hated when there was nothing that could be done other than nothing short of what the humans called a miracle.

* * *

Archer set foot back on the bridge, alone. Trip had already gone back to engineering for some routine maintenance work after their little jaunt planetside. As soon as the hanger was pressurized two Ensigns came and took the second human back to sickbay. All the while Trip was casting his gaze towards the hanger bay doors. Archer knew him too well to know that he was itching to get back down to the planet and take a good look at the propulsion system that the unknown transport had.

"Captain," T'Pol acknowledge his presence, giving up the command. She stood and moved back to her normal work station.

While nodding to her, he descended the few steps and moved towards the helm. "Lieutenant, scan the plant and see if you can find the transport."

"Aye, sir." Travis moved his fingers across the instruments.

"Found it, sir," Travis voice was triumphant.

"Good, now take her down nice and easy, Lieutenant."

Instead of answering, Travis only nodded. The only way they could tell they were now moving was how the planet was growing in size. The dampener controls easily kept the ship from making any sudden movements. Soon instead of seeing the dark expanse of space on the viewscreen, it lightened to show first the upper atmosphere, and then the blue deepened to something similar to what one would see on Terra. It took a bit before the unknown transport was in range.

"Activate the Tractor Beam. I want that ship."

"Yes, sir." Travis began the process to make sure that the computers were able to do their job properly.

"Tractor Beam is now online, Captain," Malcolm Reed announced from his position. "And we are now in range."

"Then let's get her, Lieutenant." Jon smiled as he turned and went back to his chair.

The process didn't take long since the unknown transport was a little larger than their own pods. At least the had the room in their main shuttle bay to house the ship. Once it was inside and the hanger bay doors closed Travis moved the _Enterprise_ back into a regular orbit.

With nothing else to do except monitor the instruments, Jon stood back up and moved towards the lift. "I'm going to check up on our visitors. You know where to find me."

* * *

"Good, you're here," Phlox came towards him as soon as he entered sickbay.

Jon paused then moved towards the two bio-beds that were now occupied. "How are they?" he looked down to the two men who were unconscious.

Phlox frowned, then moved back to the monitors. "The older one I expect to make a full recovery. He's had a concussion, and blood loss. It's the younger one I'm not sure about." The Denublian focused his full attention on the younger of the two. "I'm not sure about him. You probably realized he was electrocuted and," he paused, "I really don't expect him to make it past the next few hours. I'm really quite surprised that he's still alive." Indicating the monitors, he continued, "As you can see the damage is quite extensive. It's obvious that he was hit with much more than an average human can tolerate safely."

Jon shook his head. "I still don't know how humans could get this far out into space from Earth."

Phlox shrugged. "Who knows, at least at this point. Like I mentioned before, the older one should be waking at any time now." He indicated the monitor screen above his head and placed on the wall, "As you can see his brain waves are quite active."

Instead of looking at that Jon had his full attention on the younger man. His hands were bandages, and his fingers were now straight, so they had been fixed from their curled position. _Such a waste,_ he shook his head. "Keep me informed, Doctor," and he turned and left the two men in the care of the Denublian.

As soon as the doors were closed, and he was out in the relatively empty corridor Jon stopped and muttered, "No one should have to die by electrocution."

"Cap'n?" Trip's voice came from behind.

Jon turned around. Trip stood there, his eyes narrowed, but his brow furrowed. It was obvious what the younger man was thinking. For a moment he debated on whether to tell him or not. In the end he did, for he had a feeling that he, better yet, their unknown guests would need his services. "You know the younger one we had transported?" At Trip's nod, he continued, "He's almost dead. Phlox doesn't expect him to make any sort of recovery."

"Come again?" Trip's head came back slightly.

"You heard me right." Jon sighed and closed his eyes.

"Damn," Trip muttered. "I hope it's not the one I wanted to talk to." He turned and looked towards the door that led into sickbay. He remained quiet for a few minutes. "How?" Trip turned and looked once again towards Jon.

"Electrocution."

Trip made a face. "Ugh…he must have absorbed the electrical current that ran through the ship either during or after impact."

"Either way, Dr. Phlox doesn't understand why he's still alive. Even shuttle pods have a current that's more that what a human can tolerate safely."

A beep from the communications panel nearby, and Phlox's voice kept Jon from saying anything else. _"Captain, I believe you should come back to sickbay. I also think it would be wise for Sub-Commander T'Pol to come along,"_ the Denublian sounded almost bemused.

Jon shrugged to Trip then turned back to the panel. "I'll be right there."

"I wonder what happened?" Trip had a thoughtful look on his face.

"At this point, I don't really know." Pressing another button Jon continued, "Sub-Commander T'Pol this is the Captain. Could you please meet me in sickbay?" After her acknowledgment Jon turned back to Trip, "I'll keep you posted."

"Aye, Cap'n." Trip nodded then turned and went back in the general direction of engineering.

Jon remained in place and watched until his friend disappeared around a corner. He then turned back to sickbay. The door opened with a whoosh. He stumbled to a stop just inside the room at what was before him. A couple of moments later T'Pol neatly stepped around him and she too stopped. The older human was on his feet and standing over the younger one. One hand was on the unconscious one's forehead and the other grasped the closest wrist.

With quiet steps, Jon approached Phlox. "Do you know what's happening?" he kept his voice low.

Phlox actually frowned for once. "I don't know. I tried to stop him, but he gave me this look that told me not to interfere."

All Jon could do was nod. When he turned to look at their Vulcan as she approached. Jon knew her well enough to know that she was intensely curious as to what was happening in front of them. "Can you sense what's happening?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. A moment later they flew open, eyes wide. "Healing trance."

Jon's mouth opened then closed it. "How? I didn't know we humans could do that."

"Normally you can't, but this one can," Phlox answered. He stroked his chin and now looked just as curious as T'Pol was. Glancing over to the monitor, he hummed while now messing around with the computers. "Interesting."

"What is it?"

Phlox pointed to the screen that showed the life signs of the younger human. "As you can see, his vitals are stabilizing. I believe he shall live. How much damage from the electrocution is yet to be seen." When they reached an average, albeit lower than normal, level, Phlox turned back to the older of the two. "Come," he said in a low voice as he approached.

"Why?"

Before Phlox could answer, the older man's knees buckled, and he sank to the floor. Phlox was close enough so that he caught him before he collapsed entirely. With Jon's added strength the two managed to get him back onto his bio-bed.

"I forgot just how big he is," Jon wiped his forehead and was breathing hard.

"Yes, quite large for a human male I should say," Phlox concluded with a smile as he scanned him once again.

After regaining his breath Jon turned back to T'Pol. "What are your thoughts about this?"

She frowned. "I have yet to come up with a satisfactory conclusion for what I have seen. This will require more study."

Phlox gave her a dry look. "If you want to talk to him, it's out of the question at least for now. He's asleep. I'll inform you when he wakes back up." With a shooing motion he dismissed the two officers from sickbay.

 _TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Consequences**

Rating: T+  
Summary: All choices have consequences whether they be good or bad  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All Enterprise characters are owned by the Great Bird of the Galaxy. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Choices

Timeline: 40BBY  
Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

Qui-Gon lay in the bed, not entirely aware of his surroundings. At least he could still sense Obi-Wan nearby. He had to still be in the bed next to him. Most of his recent memories were hazy at best. What he did remember was putting his Padawan into a much needed healing trance. Compared to when he was poisoned, his deathward spiral this time was obvious, and Obi-Wan either was unable, or didn't even try to stop it. That last thought was more unnerving than anything else. Something had happened either just before or after they landed. The problem is that he had no knowledge, or memory of those events.

Expanding his senses even more Qui-Gon encountered another presence within the room other than Obi-Wan. Knowing that they were not alone, thank the Force, he slowly opened his eyes. What he saw wasn't all that surprising. Infirmaries looked the same wherever he was in the galaxy, but the doctor, at least who he assumed was a doctor, or healer, that was moving around the room was of a species he had never encountered before in his travels, and he had been to a lot of places within the Republic.

The doctor turned and brightened. He said something in an annoyingly cheerful bedside manner that was indicative of healers across the galaxy. That's not what bothered him. The problem was that he could not understand him at all.

The healer's facial expression changed to one of what he would consider worry. Raising a finger he backed away and then went over to a computer wall unit. He spoke into it and was answered with another voice. _No holos? That_ _'s rather odd. Just audio._ Qui-Gon forced himself not to react to the strangeness of the situation, but he did let his eyes track the healer around the room.

Eventually a human man and woman entered the healers ward and came towards the healer. They had a short conversation, and then the said healer indicated him with his hand. The three came towards him, then stopped. The woman held something up in her hand and spoke again. What came out was still unknown to him, but at the same time he realized that what she held was some sort of translator. Qui-Gon shook his head, which made the woman frown. She turned back to the two and they all spoke rapidly for several minutes. When they came to some sort of consensus, the human male came forward and tapped his chest with his hand, "Jon."

Now this he could understand. Placing his hand on his chest and giving a nod, he answered in kind, "Qui-Gon."

Jon pointed to the other bed. It was obvious what he was asking.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon also indicated, but with his head.

There was more discussion before the three turned back to Qui-Gon. The woman then came forward and handed him the object she initially spoke into. It took a few moments before he realized what she wanted. "You wish for me to speak into this?" Nothing came out and he frowned. She indicated with her hand that she wanted him to continue speaking. For a moment he hesitated. It did feel rather odd speaking into whatever it was, and have nothing happening. That was until a word came out the other end in their strange language.

The three before him perked up and smiles were all around, including Qui-Gon when he realized that it was working. A few minutes later and even more words started coming out. At that point Jon took the translator back. "Thank you," he smiled.

Instead of answering, Qui-Gon bowed his head.

"Who are you, and where are you from?"

Qui-Gon wasn't all that surprised at the question. With such a different language, and the curiosity radiating out from the three before him he had a feeling that he and Obi-Wan were either once again deep in Wild Space, or somewhere else entirely different. "Coruscant." By their reactions he knew immediately that they had no idea what or where he was talking about.

"Well," the non human started, "You've had a nasty bump on the head. I'm not at all surprised of you being rather confused at where you are." He came forward and began working with the medical computers.

"Healer—"

"You can call me Phlox," the healer smiled.

"Phlox, my cognitive abilities have not been lessened from what you call a 'nasty bump on the head.'"

The healer frowned. "Yet, you had a concussion. Plus, I've never heard of this Coruscant that you speak about."

Jon reached out a hand to the healer as if to stop that particular conversation. "Which reminds me. This Courscant, where is it located?"

"It's the capital world of the Republic and deep in the Core World space." As soon as he spoke, Qui-Gon realized that he wasn't in the Republic anymore. "Where am I…we?" he finally asked.

Jon inclined his head and then looked to the wall. "As of right now your in the _Enterprise_ 's sickbay."

"Is that the name of this transport?"

Jon nodded. "Yes, but it's much larger than a basic transport, like what you were in. You and you're companion are on a starship."

Qui-Gon turned his attention back to Obi-Wan. Sitting up, he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Phlox came towards him and reached out to stop, but backed up when Qui-Gon turned his gaze back to him. It was obvious the look he gave him made the healer uncomfortable.

"I am checking my Padawan." The last word Qui-Gon used apparently never did translate for the humans and healer gave each other confused looks. "Apprentice. Obi-Wan is my apprentice." He slid off the edge of the bed and slowly reached for the floor. When it was obvious that he had regained his balance he took several careful steps across the short distance to the second bio-bed.

"Qui-Gon," Phlox came forward again. "I warn you, the damage to Obi-Wan was quite extensive."

Qui-Gon gave him a look that bordered on annoyance. "I know, healer. I could feel him dying."

"There's more."

This time Qui-Gon stopped. "What do you mean by more?"

Phlox's cheerful manners changed to being somber. "I scanned Obi-Wan's body, along with brain when he first arrived. The damage to his body and mind were fatal. Personally I'm not sure if he will truly recover from the shock, or even wake up."

"What do you mean 'shock'?" Qui-Gon leaned forward, wanting to know what happened while he was unconscious.

"Apparently your apprentice absorbed a fatal dose of electrical current that ran through your transport either before or after the crash."

 _Oh Force. Why you Obi-Wan? Why does it have to be you when things like this happen?_ Qui-Gon frowned again, but turned his full attention back to Obi-Wan. At least with their training bond there were some things he could do. Only a trained Mind Healer could fully heal an electrocution of that magnitude. For now at least he could ground him until they made it back to the Temple.

"Qui-Gon, I don't want to order you to stop."

Qui-Gon looked at Jon. "Obi-Wan means more to me than you realize. For now he is under my guardianship. I have to try and help him with what I can."

Phlox actually rolled his eyes. "I see now what I'm going to be dealing with. He's too stubborn."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

Qui-Gon pushed the conversation out of his mind as he focused his full attention back on Obi-Wan. The anchor that Obi-Wan had set in place was still there, thank the Force. It was good, but he still needed a connection to the corporeal world if he was to go searching for his Padawan. With a heavy heart he backed away, "I have done all I can. He is in there, somewhere. But at this point I don't know where."

"We have a Vulcan on board, if that helps," Jon offered.

Qui-Gon looked over his shoulder to Jon. "Is that supposed to mean anything?" He never heard of the species before. Then again, if they were in a place where there was no Republic then there would probably be races and creatures that were completely unknown to him.

"You never heard of the Vulcans?" Jon's eyes widened.

"I have met with and seen many races in my travels, never have I heard of these 'Vulcans'."

"Really? They've been traveling in space for several hundred years now. This is our first big trip outside our home system." He paused, "I don't know if she will agree to me offering her services, but I will ask. Plus she's telepathic."

 _Could this possibly be Coruscant? Have we gone so far back in time that there are no Jedi or even earlier with the Je_ _'daii?_ "Tell me Jon. Your home home world. How many races are on it?"

"Terra?" Jon shrugged. "Do you mean by fully sentient and conscious, or all the species that live there?"

"Fully sentient, and conscious."

"Up until recently just humanity. There were other forms of humanity tens of thousands of years ago, but those variations died out. We have fossilized records dating back millions of years proving that humanity came from Terra."

"Interesting." He continued in almost a whisper, "It looks like we're stuck here Padawan, that is until I can find a way to get us back to the Temple, and the Mind Healer's ward."

"Temple? Are the two of you members of a religious order?"

Qui-Gon figured that if they didn't know about Coruscant and the Republic, then they probably wouldn't know about the Jedi in general. "Yes, you could consider it a semi-religious order. We are also the guardians of peace in the Republic."

"Very interesting," Phlox's cheerful bedside manner had come back in full force, "But not that important. Right now I need to see what I can do for Obi-Wan…."

"Kenobi. His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi." Qui-Gon looked over his shoulder again. "And what about our transport? You mentioned it crashed."

"Yes," Jon approached. "We'll do our best to get it flight worthy again, but I'm not sure if it'll work or not. My chief engineer, Commander Tucker will start working on it as soon as he can. Although I don't know how much he'll be able to fix."

Qui-Gon returned his gaze to Obi-Wan. "If it's too much to ask, I would like to have Obi-Wan there. He knows the systems quite well and is mechanically inclined."

"Only if he's recovered. Qui-Gon, you don't know if he will ever truly heal."

"Then I will need someone here so I can go in search for him and bring him back. It's the only way for him to begin the recovery process."

Jon nodded while sighing. It was obvious when he capitulated. "All right, I'll send for T'Pol." He turned to look back at Qui-Gon after he reached the communications console. "Is there anything specific that she needs to know?"

"I will not ask her to go searching for someone she does not know. All I need is an anchor to the corporeal world."

It was obvious Jon had no idea what he meant, but he still turned back to the console and keyed in a code, "Sub-Commander, please report to sickbay." And with that he disconnected the line.

 _Waiting_. Waiting was always the hardest thing for Qui-Gon. Now standing over his padawan, he straightened the drastically shortened braid, the end of it was singed. He would trim it when time warranted it. For now he placed a hand on Obi-Wan's forehead. The action was more for his benefit than Obi-Wan's. _I_ _'m coming for you. Even after everything you have had to deal with in the past year, you are still my padawan, and will be unless you decide to go back to Vasda, or take your Trials._

Even though he was still focused on Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon never turned around when the door opened to sickbay. A small part of him did reach out to sense the new individual, automatically checking to see if there was any malice, but there was none, so he went back to his silent vigil. But his curiosity eventually got the best of him, and he turned to see who it was that had arrived. Standing beside Jon was a petite woman. They were discussing something quietly. Every once in a while they would glance towards him, but that was it.

"You know, I really don't think you should be doing this," Phlox's voice sounded loud in the room. All eyes turned to look at him. Instead of cringing back, he only gave them a small smile. "For one, it's too soon after you've woken up from your own injuries. Plus Obi-Wan still has the possibility, albeit slim, that he might wake up on his own."

Qui-Gon knew the healer was right. He also wanted to make sure that Obi-Wan was still there to be found. Force forbid if the current had totally chased away his padawan's life force. If that's what happened he would be forced to somehow make his way back to their home. There would be no question about it, he would not take another padawan after Obi-Wan.

Jon glanced from the woman beside him then to Qui-Gon. "We know you're concerned for your apprentice. Still, I think Phlox is right about waiting."

Qui-Gon turned to look at the man who spoke. He then leaned up against the side of the bio-bed Obi-Wan was currently on. "I do understand your reasoning." Turning partly to the side, he reached out a hand and touched Obi-Wan's temple, not trying to probe or anything. What did come across their link was something akin to static, then there was something else. It was almost as if there was a cacophony of sounds and images all jumbled together. There had to be something or someone in there.

"He could be hiding."

Qui-Gon turned his attention to the feminine voice. He studied the woman more out of curiosity than anything else. For a moment Qui-Gon thought she was human until he noticed her upswept eyebrows and the tops of her ears were pointed. _She must be the Vulcan Jon was talking about._ Reaching out a tendril of thought he found she had shielding set in place, which could be a good thing. "I will keep that in mind when I search for him." He paused, "I will wait until the next rotation."

The woman's nod was almost imperceptible. "Captain Archer," she indicated Jon, "Mentioned that you need an anchor."

 _So he_ _'s the captain of this vessel._ "Yes. It is not wise for you to search for someone you have no connection with."

"Correct."

"It might make things worse, and that I do not want." At his words he noticed that the Vulcan had begun to relax in his presence. He chalked it up to her getting used to his presence, which normally happened when he was on a mission from the Temple.

"I'll let you two get to know each other a little more before you do what you need to do." Jon turned to T'Pol, "We'll have two cabins prepared for them. If you have the time I would like for you to escort…," he paused, looking towards Qui-Gon.

"Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Escort Mr. Jinn to his room," Jon finished. Without waiting for any sort of response, he left sickbay.

"I am curious," T'Pol continued, "What exactly are you?"

The side of Qui-Gon's mouth twitched up. "I am a Jedi Master. Obi-Wan" he indicated the bed with his eyes, "Is my Padawan, my apprentice, if you will. We are also bonded together for training purposes."

"Bonded?"

Qui-Gon turned back to Phlox, "Yes, like I mentioned before, it is for training purposes. Obi-Wan is just as dedicated to learning from me the Jedi way as I am to guiding and teaching him. He is a Jedi in the finest sense of the word, though stubborn at times."

The room was quiet for a moment until Phlox continued, "You are good to go. Just take it easy for a while. You had a lot of blood loss, so I suspect you will be light headed sometimes."

"Yes, healer."

As they left, Qui-Gon kept the translator with him. That way he could understand what was being said, and the humans could understand him. He looked down to the petite woman, "You are Sub-Commander T'Pol, correct?"

The Vulcan glanced at him before turning back to where they were going. "What are the regular forms for address?"

"Sub-Commander, if you plan on being formal, then Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi will do." When they finally stopped at a door, Qui-Gon realized he had to duck slightly because of his height.

"Master Jinn, these are your quarters for the duration of your stay with us. Padawan Kenobi's is to your left."

"Thank you Sub-Commander." Qui-Gon bowed formally with his hands in the sleeves of his opposite arms, then turned to enter the room. For a moment his hand strayed to his lightsaber, but found it not there. He should have know it wasn't there because of its missing weight. This was also the first time he realized that he had been without his weapon for his entire time on the starship. Shielding his uneasiness, he looked around the room hoping to find it. Reaching out to the Force he called to the crystal embedded deep inside the weapon. It responded, but as if from a great distance. The lightsaber was on the ship, he just didn't know where.

 _TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Consequences**

Rating: T+  
Summary: All choices have consequences whether they be good or bad  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All Enterprise characters are owned by the Great Bird of the Galaxy. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Choices

Timeline: 40BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

"Mal, you have _got_ to see this." There was an unmistakable gleam in Trip's eyes as he turned around and looked at the armory officer. Trip had held off as long as he could, then cajoled his friend on helping him explore the strange transport. As of now, the two men were standing in the hanger looking at the unknown vessel. Malcolm Reed had followed the engineer more out of curiosity than anything else. Actually, he knew the Commander would drag him there so he wouldn't be alone in his exploration.

"It's Lt. Reed to you," he countered with more than just annoyance in his tone of voice. "Is it anything like that one from the future?" Malcolm asked, hating that it made him sound like he was actually just as curious as Trip. He looked over the outer shell of the ship, easily noting all the scars from some sort of battle.

"Nope. I think this is something totally different," Trip drawled. "I've never seen something like this before in my entire life." He rubbed his hands together in obvious anticipation of what was to come. Holding up his tricorder, Trip opened the hatch. Because of the time it was open planetside, much of the previous stench had dissipated, but it was still there.

Reed scrunched up his nose as he raised his had to his face. "What is that?"

"Be lucky. The Cap'n and I had masks and and I could still smell it." Trip glanced down to his watch. It was almost an hour since they had brought back both the injured parties and then the transport. He didn't even want to even consider the thought that the younger one was probably dead.

"So is it as bad on the inside as it is on the outside?"

"Yeah." Trip frowned as he reached for a flashlight. He let the beam of light cut through the darkened interior. "C'mon."

Instead of heading towards the front of the ship, Trip turned towards the back area where he had not checked it out earlier. "I want to see what's in here." He turned to look at Malcolm. "You up to it?"

"I would be careful, you know." Malcolm's eyes narrowed as he took a step back.

"You know me." Trip smiled.

"You're right, sir, I do know you." He came up beside the higher ranked officer. Finding that the door was stuck, he added his strength against the now stubborn door. It took a bit of time, but eventually it wrenched open and the two officers almost tumbled into the dark space. Trip let his flashlight illuminate the dark room.

The place was a mess. Personal belongs, or what looked like them were strewn around the room. Against the wall and stacked on top of each other were two narrow beds. "Looks like this is where they slept." Trip took a step into the room as the beam of his flashlight swept around the room.

"I'm actually surprised that it's in as good condition as it is. Just looking at the outside would make you think otherwise. I wonder how this ship survived?" Malcolm stooped down and picked up one of many palm sized square objects that littered the floor. "You do you think you can find out what's on this?"

"Prolly." Trip took the object and turned it over. "It almost looks like those old memory discs from several centuries ago," he muttered. Turning his attention back to the armory officer he continued, "It'll probably have to be the older of the two who can tell us what's on these."

"I know."

Trip's brow furrowed. "How?"

This time Reed rolled his eyes. "I was on the bridge when they first appeared. Ensign Sato was surprised that there were humans this far out."

"And you?"

Reed closed his eyes, then turned to leave the room.

"Wait," Trip called to the retreating form. "I'm not trying to mess with you. The Captain told me afterward that the younger one was fatally electrocuted. He's probably dead by now."

Reed's back straightened. He turned, a pained look on his face.

"Yeah, I know. It looked as if he got a bad shock from the systems. You know how much electricity runs through one of these vessels." Trip set the square object down and then approached the Lieutenant. From there he passed him to exit the room. "Let's go."

"Dead. Ugh." Reed followed him back into the larger common room. At the front of the ship there was another door, but it was obvious that it had been forced open earlier. Trip was standing in the doorway and had the beam of his flashlight on what looked like a charred console. It moved to the side to show dark stains on a side console.

"Mal, one was there," he brought his flashlight back to it's original spot, "and the other was here."

Glancing down Trip found himself looking at an odd cylindrical object on the floor and against the bulkhead. He knelt down and was just about to pick it up when Malcolm stopped him. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

Trip looked back to Malcolm who was now looking at the readout on his tricorder. "It has a small, but powerful power cell. By the looks of it, it's some sort of weapon, and it's active."

With deliberately slow movements, Trip stood and backed away. "I'll see if there's another one. There were two on this ship."

"Right." Reed squatted down in front of the object giving him a chance to get a better look at it.

After a bit of searching, Trip did find the other one; it was near where the other human sat. "Mal, I found it."

"Like I said earlier, don't touch it. I want to make sure they're both safe. Then they will go into the armory closet." The two began immediately securing what they could.

"You know, I thought I'd find both of you here."

"Cap'n," Trip whirled around in surprise. He had his flashlight still in hand. Realizing he had it directed into the Captain's face, he flicked it up to the ceiling so there would be more light for everyone.

Malcolm with one of the cylinders in hand had it pointed towards the Captain as if it were a weapon.

"What's that?"

Reed shook himself out of his startled stare. "Sorry, sir. From what I can tell, it's some sort of weapon." Only after realizing he was still pointing it, he lowered the unknown weapon.

"That's all right, Lieutenant. I came to see if you found anything else."

"Other than these, not much." Trip shook his head. "I still haven't had a good look at the engines yet."

This elicited a smile from the Captain. "Trip, I believe you just might be in luck. These humans have some peculiar abilities. One of them is to go into a healing trance."

"So he's gonna live?"

"It looks like it. And I did find out that it will be the younger one you will have to speak to concerning the engines."

"Okay. So when will I be able to talk to him?"

The smile on Jon's face disappeared. "I don't know. Qui-Gon, the older one, I suspect has already been released from sickbay."

Trip turned his attention to the two apparent weapons that Malcolm was now holding very carefully. "Do you think he might be able to tell us what those are?"

"Commander," Malcolm began, his voice pointed, "No. Until then, they are going into the armory closet where they belong. I don't want anyone carrying any unauthorized weapons around this ship even if they are secured."

"All right." Trip frowned before turning his attention back to Jon. "Any reason why you don't know when I can talk to the younger one?"

"He's still unconscious. Phlox never did say, but it looked like he was in a coma."

Eventually Trip nodded.

Turning his attention back to Reed, Jon moved to the side so that the Armory Officer could get out of what was apparently the cockpit.

"Captain," Reed acknowledged him as he passed by. From there he disappeared out of the ship. Eventually he returned, sans the odd weapons.

"There's one more door that I haven't checked out." Trip was already moving through the door. Reaching the last unopened door, the three struggled to get it open. Like the others, it gave way after a groan and then a screech.

Trip's flashlight cut through the darkened room. He breathed in awe, "Wow."

"Is that an engine?"

Trip ignored the question as he approached the large object in the middle of the room. "I've never seen anything like this before. It actually looks to be some sort of power generator."

"Well, it's either shorted, or burned out." Reed added his flashlight to the room.

"I'll just let you two continue on with your exploration." Jon's voice had a smile in it.

"Aye, Cap'n," it was obvious that Trip was distracted. He turned to his friend, "Do you think there's any power left in it?"

Reed pulled out his tricorder once again. He scanned it for a few minutes, "Maybe. It looks as if most has bled off."

"Yeah, not all that surprised." Trip's voice lowered to a whisper, "This is nothing like a warp core."

Malcolm put his hand on Trip's shoulder. "You're right. Although, I'd be afraid to touch anything."

This time Trip snorted, "I don't think it'll hurt us unless we do something stupid."

"The question is, how do we know we haven't done anything stupid?" Malcolm countered.

Trip turned his full attention back to the armory officer. "You know something, you can be really scary sometimes."

"Well, not to scare you off, we need more light in here before we do anything."

"Good idea." Trip turned to leave. He threw over his shoulder, "I'm going to engineering to get some tools and the light we're going to need."

Reed watched as Trip left the room. After a few minutes he headed back into that first room they explored. Being neat by nature, he started gathering up all the odd objects and placed them on the small table in stacks. As soon as Trip returned he left the room and followed the engineer back into what they were now calling the engine department.

 _TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Consequences**

Rating: T+  
Summary: All choices have consequences whether they be good or bad  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All Enterprise characters are owned by the Great Bird of the Galaxy. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Choices

Timeline: 40BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Six**_

It had been a long time, but Qui-Gon actually felt better, and at least more centered, or at centered as he would get considering the delicate job ahead of him. Rising from his knees on the blanket he placed on the floor, he closed his eyes to see if he could tell just how long he had been mediating. From what he had seen so far the humans here had a totally different way of writing. There was no aurbesh here, and then their numbers were just as odd. Over the years he found it was always difficult telling which shift was on duty at any particular time. Stepping into the corridor, he watched as some men and women who were on duty were moving in different directions. Not recognizing anyone, he turned back towards sickbay.

"Good morning," Phlox's voice was just as annoyingly cheerful as it was the day before. "Tell me, Mr. Jinn, have you had any dizzy spells since you were released?" He came up to him with an object in hand. It looked like a hand held scanner. He watched as the Denublian moved it up and down. When finished he backed up while looking at the readout it produced.

"Not really; then again, I didn't move around much after I was in the cabin that was assigned to me." Qui-Gon couldn't help but look towards Obi-Wan. For the first time he realized that his Padawan wasn't dressed in at least his under-tunic. "What happened to his clothing?"

"They were a charred mess. When your apprentice is up and around the Captain will make sure he's issued some clothing, without ranking insignia of course."

Qui-Gon nodded, slowly this time. He really didn't want to take any chance of him blacking out. Reaching out, he touched Obi-Wan's cheek with a finger. "Has there been any signs of recovery?"

"I'm sorry, but no." Phlox shook his head. "It's almost as if his mind is too scattered to work properly."

This time Qui-Gon tentatively reached out and touched Obi-Wan's mind. There was a flash of color and the sound of many voices. Opening his eyes, he found the healer removing his hand from Obi-Wan's face.

"Mr. Jinn, you are not doing anything until you get some nourishment. Which reminds me, when was the last time you ate?"

Qui-Gon had to think for a moment. "I believe yesterday morning, that is depending on how long we were stranded."

"Not all that long. Which means it's been over a day since you've eaten. If I have to, I will give you a medical order for you to report—," Phlox stopped as he looked over Qui-Gon's shoulder. "Oh good, Commander Tucker. You're here. Why don't you take our guest down to the mess hall for some breakfast."

Qui-Gon turned to look at the newcomer. The shorter man had sandy blond hair and was about Obi-Wan's height and build, but at the same time he looked filled out.

The Commander approached and held out a friendly hand. "I'm Commander Tucker, welcome aboard the _Enterprise._ _"_

"Qui-Gon Jinn." Qui-Gon bowed his head then reached his own hand to take the one offered. "You are…?"

Trip smiled. "Chief Engineer. C'mon, I'll take you down to the mess." Once out in the corridor the younger man asked, "So, how did you get this far out?"

Qui-Gon frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean by that, Commander."

Trip stopped, which forced Qui-Gon to stop. "Really? How? Not even Travis made it this far out and he's a boomer."

Qui-Gon furrowed his brow. "Commander…."

"Trip."

It took a minute before Qui-Gon realized that the Commander was offering his friendship to at least keep the discussion from getting into a heated argument. Taking it for what it was worth, he answered in kind, "Trip, you may or may not believe what I'm about to tell you. It looks as if my Padawan and I are not from this area. Where we're from, humans make up an integral part of the galaxy and Republic."

For a moment it looked as if the engineer digested the information. "Have you ever heard of Terra?"

"Not before yesterday when I woke up in your sickbay. Your captain explained everything to me."

"Good." Trip nodded. "C'mon," he started back down the corridor. "What about where you're from?"

"Humanity? Humans populate many planets. It's said that they started out on Coruscant many millennia ago."

Trip nodded as they passed through another door and into a refractory of sorts. After being shown how to order a meal, they went and sat down. "The Cap'n has a personal mess," the engineer explained. As Qui-Gon sat down he continued, "What kind of engine does your transport have for long distance travel?"

"We use hyperdrive technology." Qui-Gon picked up one of the utensils and at first picked at the food before him before taking a taste. Finding it edible he began eating.

"Hyperdrive? Interesting. I remember reading papers on it dating about a century ago. No one could figure out if it was possible or not. Then Cochran came along and we figured out how to warp real space for travel, without the help from the Vulcans I might add."

"Warp?"

"Yeah, the Vulcans had this technology a lot longer than us. Their engineers state that no one can go faster than warp 10 because that's time. Right now we don't really care. We're just happy to reach 4.5."

This time Qui-Gon smiled. "I have a feeling that Obi-Wan will want to see your propulsion systems."

Trip waved a fork in Qui-Gon's direction. "I don't mind showing him." He paused to take a bite. "I'm going to try and get yours up and running again. Never seen an engine like that before."

Qui-Gon gave Trip a pointed look. "Obi-Wan knows a lot more about those types of engines. It would be much safer if he was there."

"I've worked on technology from the 31st century." He paused, "which is about nine hundred years in the future."

"I suspect it's still based on your form of propulsion. If the hyperdrive is unstable, it could explode at any time."

"And I suspect your transport would still be intact. Here? We've got matter and anti-matter on board. If one drop of anti-matter gets in the wrong place this ship is gone. I know it's dangerous work, but it's what I love to do. I promise you, I will get your transport up and running so you can go home."

Qui-Gon leaned back in his chair. "Yes, home."

They went quiet for a while before Trip looked back up. "You know something, I just remembered that when we…Mal…Lt. Reed and I went to check out your ship, we found two cylindrical objects that were about yay long," he held his hands up about twenty to thirty centimeters apart from each other, his fork was sticking out between his index and middle finger of his right hand. "And about so big," he created a circle with his fingers. "Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Qui-Gon leaned forward. "Yes, Commander, I know exactly what you're talking about. Where are they?"

"Armory closet. Mal's very picky about objects that have a live power cell floating around the ship. He's pretty sure they're weapons, and if they are he's going to make sure that they stay in the closet while on board. No one carries any unauthorized weapons, except security, and even then not all of those officers carry."

"Your friend is correct. You mentioned you found two of them?"

Trip nodded.

Qui-Gon felt relief surge through him. "Good. Like I stated before, your friend was correct. They are weapons that take a great deal of time to master."

It was apparent that Trip didn't fully comprehend the magnitude of the weapons they found. And if Lt. Reed was a weapons officer, Qui-Gon knew he would want to know everything there was about their lightsabers.

Once the meal was completed they left the refractory and headed back to sickbay, and found T'Pol already there. Even though she still shielded herself, Qui-Gon could tell that she had prepared for whatever was to happen. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Trip back away, but he didn't leave sickbay.

Phlox smiled once again as he approached, "Mr. Jinn, I want you to stand here," he indicated the side of the bio-bed, and near Obi-Wan's head. "While you're searching for your apprentice I will be keeping tabs on your vital signs. If there are any signs of things beginning to go wrong, I will have Sub-Commander T'Pol bring you out. Do you understand?"

"I understand all too well, Healer." Qui-Gon acknowledged him.

Running a scan over the Vulcan, Phlox continued, "Have you had time to prepare, Sub-Commander?"

"Of course." Turning to Qui-Gon she continued, "Master Jinn, I am ready whenever you are."

"Thank you Sub-Commander. I will not intrude on your thoughts or memories, that I promise you." With that said, he reached up and brushed his fingers gently across her forehead. At first he could sense her tightening her shielding as a reflex, but that was normal. As promised he did not try to force her to open up to him. That was not what he needed. As soon as he felt the anchor take hold Qui-Gon brought himself back to conscious awareness. He could sense the faint link, but that's all that he needed. Nodding to the healer, he then placed his fingers gently on Obi-Wan's forehead, similar to what he just did with the Vulcan.

From there he delved deep into the shattered remains of Obi-Wan's mind. He thought he'd be stronger, but with the events that happened less than a month ago made him weaker physically than he had been. Qui-Gon knew he had to find Obi-Wan, like before. _Why?_ He asked himself again. Once again he wished they were in the Mind Healer's ward. Those dedicated healers were trained to handle something like this.

/Where are you, Obi-Wan,/ he called out in all directions.

As if in answer to his presence, shattered fragments of images and voices rose up and swirled around him like an eddy in a river. It was everything from a newborn babe's cry to a lightsaber battle.

/Master?/ the answer was so faint that Qui-Gon almost missed it with the cacophony of sound and images swirling around him.

/Where are you?/

/I don't know./

/Have no fear, Padawan. I will find you./ Once again Qui-Gon was more than relieved that the anchor was still in place. With everything Obi-Wan had been through for the past couple of months he wasn't all that surprised at the confusion he was dealing with. Touching their tenuous link, Qui-Gon once again sent paternal warmth to the one he had been tasked to oversee his training until adulthood.

Following the fraying bond a half formed image emerged before him. Qui-Gon found himself in a crude shelter and in the presence of four adults. One, a young woman held a squirming bundle, _infant,_ he corrected himself. Even though he couldn't understand what was being said he knew the life if the infant was at stake. The woman held the baby tight against her chest, tears streaming down her face, but her shoulders set in an act of defiance. Two other women came forward and pointed to the infant. Before they reached her, the woman's shoulders slumped in defeat. She said something then went out the entrance and into the night.

Leaving through the same entrance, Qui-Gon found himself in his bedroom inside the Temple. In the far corner of the room was a form huddled in what looked like a cloak. /Obi-Wan, I'm here to take you back./

The figure startled and sat up a little bit straighter. Qui-Gon moved across the room and held out a hand. Obi-Wan had to be the one to do this. Eventually a hand reached out and they touched. A spark flew between the two and their bond intensified. With a smile the two left what was considered a relatively safe place and rose back up through the maelstrom of Obi-Wan's memories and emotions.

* * *

"Doctor," T'Pol spoke for the first time in what felt like several hours. She blinked and looked around, only to find that Commander Tucker had left some time earlier.

"Yes, Sub-Commander?"

She turned her attention to the Denublian, "Master Jinn is returning. He is not alone."

"Good, it sounds like he found his apprentice." The two shared a look. Even though Phlox didn't have any telepathic abilities, he understood the dangers, especially at this time.

T'Pol nodded at the unspoken comment then turned back to her monitoring the faint link she had with the human. The whole process was quite interesting. From what she could tell, it was similar to the bonds her people had, but different at the same time. Before she could examine it further, Qui-Gon began regaining consciousness. There would be time later to discuss and indulge in her curiosity.

* * *

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and looked down at Obi-Wan. Removing his hand from his Padawan's forehead, he reached down for his wrist.

As if in answer to an unspoken question, Obi-Wan's eyes struggled open. His normally bright blue-green eyes were dull with confusion. After a few minutes recognition set up when his eyes haphazardly set up Qui-Gon. "Mmm…," whatever it was came out in a slurred mess. The arm that reached up was jerky, as if he couldn't quite control his muscles.

Taking the hand, Qui-Gon closed his eyes momentarily. "Easy, Padawan. You're in a medical facility."

Obi-Wan's eyes went from confusion to fear.

"Rest," Qui-Gon answered while giving Obi-Wan a mild sleep-suggestion.

As soon as Obi-Wan was asleep, Qui-Gon turned and found T'Pol had not moved. "I wish to thank you, Sub-Commander," he addressed her with gratitude in his voice. With what turned out to be only part of their ordeal over, Qui-Gon severed the link with the Vulcan. She nodded, and turned towards the door. He knew she was full of questions, but was kind enough to not inundate him with them. Turning the rest of the way around he caught Phlox's serious look.

"Yes, Healer?"

Phlox indicated with a wave of his hand. "Come." Over at a control panel he did another scan, then turned his attention to Qui-Gon. "Before I start, I want to ask you what you did to get Obi-Wan to rest."

"It was a mere suggestion." Qui-Gon shrugged, though at this point he didn't want to give out any more information until he knew everything was safe.

Apparently Phlox realized he wouldn't be getting any more information at the moment. "Well, the human mind is an interesting creature. It can be very plastic, or rigid. So with something like this," he indicated Obi-Wan with an incline of his head, "one can never be too sure what to expect."

"Were you expecting Obi-Wan's reactions?"

"To be honest with you," Phlox began, "He should be dead. Your apprentice absorbed a lethal amount of electricity for an extended period of time." He turned back to the panel, "I'm surprised that he even moved his arm, let alone try and say something."

Pressing several buttons an image of a brain appeared on a screen. "This is an average human brain, Captain Archer's to be precise." Phlox entered in several more commands an another image came up, this one was more active. "This is yours when you came in. I had to be careful because you were, and still are to some extent, suffering from a concussion." The third image had large areas that were dark, "And this is Obi-Wan's. This is one of the hardest things to tell friends and family, but he will not improve. I'm sorry."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes for a moment. From the Healer's viewpoint it did look hopeless, but also knew that if they managed to get back to the Temple things would be all right. There had been other Jedi whose injuries were far worse that Obi-Wan's, and yet the Mind Healers were still able to restore everything. "I agree, it does look bad. My one question is how long can he be like this before permanent damage sets in?"

Phlox actually rolled his eyes. "I may embrace the unexpected, but what you're talking about is beyond our realm of medicine. It would have been more merciful if you had let him die. His quality of life will not be the best."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, I will not allow that to happen to my Padawan. We are not average humans," he indicated the still form on the bio-bed. Even though they weren't supposed to exhibit their abilities to manipulate the Force, Qui-Gon thought that it was needed for an explanation. Reaching for an object on the counter, he picked it up with his hand and then levitated it.

Phlox's eyes went wide as he watched the object float. "Telekinesis. And what you did earlier?"

"That?"

Phlox nodded, now with an eager look on his face.

"Using what we call the Force, I can suggest for him to do certain things. It's one of those things where it's a fine line between helping and controlling someone else."

"And is this ability only reserved for humans?"

This time Qui-Gon actually smiled. "Definitely not. There are many different species that have the same abilities."

"And this force? What is that?"

He knew it should have been expected, but Qui-Gon was still surprised with the Healer's questions. "The Force, the midi-chlorians, are what give a Jedi their power. The Force is everywhere, but it's those same midi-chlorians that give us the ability to actually access the Force." He paused, "You're not fearful of my abilities?"

This time he actually smiled, "Whenever possible, I embrace surprises. Although I would think of someone with these abilities were based on doing nefarious deeds then it would be a thing to fear."

"You are very wise." Qui-Gon looked back again to Obi-Wan. "When will he be released."

"Personally I don't think he should be, that way I can keep a close watch on him. But I also suspect that you also want to keep watch over him."

"Correct. With our abilities there might be things that only I can control." Qui-Gon moved back over to the bio-bed and traced what was left of Obi-Wan's braid. It was half its normal length.

"Now, I know your concerned for Obi-Wan, but at this point he is in the best of hands. Not only that, but you're in the way. I will inform you if there is any change." And with that Phlox began ushering him towards the exit and then out into the corridor.

For a moment Qui-Gon stood there. He turned to look back at the door and then down the corridor. He wanted to remain beside Obi-Wan, but he also knew he needed to retrieve their belongings from their transport. The problem with that was that he had no idea where the hanger was located. Every transport he had been on was different, but this was nothing like he had ever seen before. Eventually he decided to go back to his temporary quarters so he could figure out his next moves. Turning around, he almost ran into the small human female he saw when he first woke up after the crash. He reached out and grasped her shoulders so she wouldn't fall down.

"Sorry, Sir," her voice flustered. "I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." Her eyes widened when she realized who it was she ran into. "It's good to see you up and about," she eyed the universal translator he carried with him. "And I'm glad that the translator is working."

Qui-Gon looked at the piece of technology he carried with him. If there was one thing he could bring back from wherever they were, it would be this technology. It would make things so much easier in dealing with some of the more remote civilizations scattered throughout the galaxy. "Thank you." He paused, "And you are?"

"Ensign Hoshi Sato. I'm the communications officer. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get back to the bridge."

Stepping to the side, Qui-Gon asked before she left, "If you could direct me to my transport it would be greatly appreciated."

"Of course," Hoshi smiled. With a hand she directed him to the turbolift. "All you have to do is tell the lift where you want to go. I suspect you need to go to the hanger bay. To get back to your cabin, you have to state what level it's on."

"Which is?" Qui-Gon gave her a smile.

"Deck 5. Now if you'll excuse me." She hurried down the corridor and disappeared around the corner.

As soon as Qui-Gon was alone he looked down the corridor before finally making his decision. Stepping inside the lift he directed it to the hanger bay. When it stopped the doors opened to reveal another corridor. Not knowing where to go, he reached out to the Force and soon found the Commander from breakfast along with someone else nearby. He had a feeling that the commander was where he needed to go because of his comments earlier in the day. Reaching one of the doors closest to the commander, it opened revealing a sizable room. Sitting in the middle of it was their transport.

"Mal, could you get me that wrench?" Trip's voice came from inside. Moments later a thinner, dark haired human emerged from inside the ship, shaking his head. He stopped when he reached the bottom of the ramp. "Commander," he called over his shoulder. "Do you think you could come out here?" The man's accent was clipped compared to the engineer's.

Trip emerged from inside and stopped. "Oh." He turned to the other human, "Don't worry Mal, that's Qui-Gon. He's one of the humans we rescued from the planet."

Malcolm nodded.

"Commander, I wish to retrieve some personal items," Qui-Gon broke the awkward silence. When they didn't move, Qui-Gon brushed past them and into the ship. He also wanted to see the condition of the interior and how long it would take to get it flight worthy once again. Moving to the cockpit he grimaced at the condition he found it. At least the co-pilot's instrumentation was still in working order.

"He's alive, that's what's important," Trip's voice came from behind.

Qui-Gon turned around. "You're right Commander, it could have been much worse." Leaving the small room, Qui-Gon went back down to the small room where they had their personal effects stored. Obi-Wan's datafiles were stacked on the table in random order. It was obvious that they had been scattered around the room. Pulling from a secure location, he retrieved the reader and a sack where he could gather the files. He would use his spare time to sort them out for what he needed for his report to the Council and Obi-Wan's homework. He would retrieve their sleep clothes later.

"Mal and I were wondering what's on those."

Qui-Gon found Trip leaning against the door frame, his arms folded. It was obvious he was followed. "Everything from lessons to report information." He looked around the room one last time to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Passing the engineer, Trip stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Where are you going to be?"

Qui-Gon leveled a steady gaze at the commander. Sensing nothing malicious he sighed. "I wish I could be in your medical bay, but most likely I'll be in the cabin I was assigned."

"Well, I'll be here as much as I can. I'm not going to do anything until I get a status report on what's wrong with the engines."

"Thank you Commander. I believe you know how to contact me."

 _TBC…_

* * *

 _Yes, you're getting a posting early. I thought I'd give everyone a nice Christmas (if that's what you do) present._

 _Enjoy!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Consequences**

Rating: T+  
Summary: All choices have consequences whether they be good or bad  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All Enterprise characters are owned by the Great Bird of the Galaxy. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Choices

Timeline: 40BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

/Master?/

Qui-Gon blinked his eyes and stretched, coming out of his meditation. He had not expected to hear from Obi-Wan quite so soon. /Yes, Padawan?/

/What happened? I can't understand anything going on here./ There was obvious confusion coming from that side of the bond.

/I'm coming, Padawan. Don't worry, all will be explained./

After receiving an affirmation, Qui-Gon rose from his place in the corner of the cabin. On the small desk were the data files he retrieved earlier, now in at least some sort of order, along with the reader. If there's anything Obi-Wan could do, it would be studying. Leaving the room, he went in the direction of the medical ward. He wasn't quite sure how he would deal with the healer. Healers were notoriously fickle when it came to visitors. If he was asked, or demanded to leave, he would not. Obi-Wan needed his help more than ever at this point in time.

Stepping inside the facility he could easily sense Obi-Wan's confusion. He never made it across the room for Phlox cut him off. The Denublian folded his arms while giving him a pointed look, "Mr. Jinn, what are you doing here?"

"My apprentice cannot understand you," Qui-Gon indicated the bed where Obi-Wan was currently resting. "He needs one of these translating devices," he indicated the translator he now kept with him all the time.

Phlox grumbled something then stepped away. This gave Qui-Gon the time to come over Obi-Wan. "Padawan," he began, deliberately not using the translator, "I will show you what the humans use here for translating."

/You make it sound like we're not in the Republic./ Obi-Wan was at least able to turn his head to look at Qui-Gon, though the movements were jerky.

"I don't believe we are. The humans here have never heard of the Republic or Coruscant."

Obi-Wan's mind finally looked as if it caught up with what Qui-Gon said earlier, /Humans? There are humans here?/

/Yes./ Qui-Gon reached out to touch the Force and found it as pure as he had ever sensed it. /There are, but from what I have been able to find out, there are no Jedi or even Force wielders./

/How?/

"I'm not sure," Qui-Gon muttered, though loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear.

The door to the sickbay opened again, and Archer came in. "I see you're back in sickbay."

Qui-Gon turned to look at the captain. "So, that is what this area is called?" he indicated the room with a wave of his hand.

"Yes," Jon stopped near the bed and handed Qui-Gon another translator. "Here. I was just on my way when Phlox contacted me. I suspected Obi-Wan would need one of these."

"Thank you, Captain."

Jon nodded and turned his attention to Phlox. The two spoke briefly before the captain left sickbay. Turning back to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon held it up. "This is their translator. You speak into it and it will translate whatever you say into the language that the humans here are using."

/Can we bring it back?/

Qui-Gon looked at the translator before bringing his attention back to Obi-Wan. "Probably not, Padawan. Although it would be nice if we had something similar. Then we wouldn't have to hope that at least one member of each party when we have to negotiate, has knowledge of Basic." He paused, "There is something else I need to tell you."

Obi-Wan gave him a wary look. He opened his mouth and tried to say something.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Don't try to talk."

/Is that the reason why?/

"Partly. When we crashed you were electrocuted."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Until I can get us back to the Temple and the Healer's Ward, you're not going to improve."

/Why me? First the poison, and now this?/

"Obi-Wan, their engineer will be doing the best he can in trying to repair the hyperdrive."

/Whatever./

/I know it's difficult, Padawan, but I will take no insolence from you./ Qui-Gon continued verbally, "Although I do want to see what you can still do."

Eventually Obi-Wan turned his attention back to Qui-Gon. /All right. What do you want me to do, or at least _try_ to do?/

"Lift this," Qui-Gon had the translator resting in the palm of his open hand. "You don't have to do anything fancy, just enough for me to know."

Obi-Wan's forehead furrowed only slightly, and his eyes narrowed, but the object in Qui-Gon's hand did levitate, though not by much. When he released it, he went limp. /Sorry Master, it took more than I thought./

Qui-Gon let his fingers curl around the object, making sure he didn't drop it. "Don't worry, Padawan. That's all I wanted you to do."

Phlox appeared on the other side of the bio-bed, arms folded. "I want to know what just happened."

Qui-Gon placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder then followed the Denublian to the other side of the room. Just as he opened his mouth, Phlox continued with his arms folded once again, "It's not good to get an injured patient agitated. He could have hurt himself."

Qui-Gon's face remained passive. "I needed to know what abilities Obi-Wan still had left. He can reach out to the Force and do basic manipulation, but I suspect that's about it." Turning back, he found Obi-Wan looking around the room. It was obvious that he was trying to figure out the different instruments. Lowering his voice Qui-Gon continued, "I also think it would be best to see what kind of motor control he still has."

Phlox actually calmed down a little bit. "Then there needs to be at least someone with the two of you. It's always tricky trying to relearn things we've always been able to do. I don't want you to push him too hard, that would do more damage than what's already there."

"I do understand."

"Then I believe the first things we need to know is how much control he still has over certain muscles. I suspect he's all right because of him being still able to breath." Even though Phlox didn't say more Qui-Gon knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Then I wont ask him, at least for not what you were referring to." Qui-Gon glanced once again over his shoulder. Obi-Wan had his eyes closed once again, and it looked as if he were resting. At this point in time, resting was more important than anything else.

"Which is fine. I do want to check up on him every day."

"You make it sound as if we'll be here permanently." Qui-Gon frowned.

Phlox reached out a hand and touched Qui-Gon's arm. "You do have to keep that in mind."

"But I don't have to believe it." Qui-Gon thought about brushing the healer off, but in the end decided not to. He was right, at least up to a point. And Force forbid they were stuck here for the rest of their natural lives, then he would have to listen more to what Phlox was telling him.

/Master?/

Qui-Gon turned back to Obi-Wan. The younger Jedi was now looking at him. It was obvious how unsure he was. "Yes?"

/When will I meet their engineer? He probably doesn't know where to start with the hyperdrive./

"I will see when he can meet you. I do know he's already looked at it and is eager to start." It was at that point he realized that the translator was still working. Putting it to the side, he approached the bio-bed while lowering his voice. "I'm not sure how different our technology is to these humans. I believe that we need to keep this kind of conversation down to a minimum."

/Yes, Master./ Obi-Wan's mental thought came through easily enough, but it was obvious he was tired.

/You've been through a lot, Padawan./ And with that Qui-Gon sent a gentle sleep-suggestion. He smiled when he felt Ob-Wan's mind easily slide down into the sleep he still needed.

Phlox, holding another medical instrument, scanned Obi-Wan's mind, then handed the translator over to Qui-Gon. "Good, he's resting. He needs it considering what's happened today."

"Yes, I know." Not looking back, Qui-Gon left sickbay. Personally he would stay if there were any chairs, but he never say any.

* * *

"You know something?" Trip began, "That transport our visitors were, are on, is incredible." He had that far-away look in his eyes. Snapping back, he focused his attention back to the person sitting opposite of him in the captain's personal dining hall.

Cutting some of his food, Jon looked up, "Well, it does look as if they are very advanced compared to us. Where they're from…," he only shook his head.

"Maybe, then again, maybe not. What I found surprising is that they don't have transporter technology." Trip took a sip of water.

"What about those two objects you and Reed found? Are they weapons?"

Trip hesitated then set his glass down. Picking up a fork, he continued, "I think so. Qui-Gon did mention that they take a long time to master, although he never mentioned exactly what they are."

"Interesting," Jon leaned back in his seat. For a moment he remained quiet, "Do you know when a status report will be ready?"

Trip gave him an uncertain look, then shook his head. "I really don't know, Cap'n. Qui-Gon's been busy with Obi-Wan." He paused, "Have you heard from Phlox on his condition?"

"Not really, sorry. I was hoping you had heard anything."

"Nope, sir." Trip shook his head while setting his fork down. "You know, I wonder if I can get Qui-Gon to help me with the status reports, at least for now." He sat back, "I remember at breakfast that he mentioned that they use hyperdrive technology."

Jon's eyes widened. "Hyperdrive? I thought it was deemed impossible," his wide eyes morphed into his brow furrowing from confusion.

"Yeah, me too. Although it's apparently what they use to get from system to system, at least from where they're from."

"Interesting." After a few minutes of eating, Jon continued, "I do think it'll be good getting at least one of them to help you with the report. Let me know as soon as it's finished."

Trip finished his meal and stood. "Aye, Cap'n." He knew he had a lot of work ahead of him, not that he didn't mind. Just as he was nearing the crew's mess, Qui-Gon left and turned down the direction he was heading. Speeding up his steps, he caught up with the larger man. "Qui-Gon?"

The older man stopped and turned to look back at him. "Yes?"

"I haven't had time to run a diagnostic on the engine of your shuttle," Trip began.

Qui-Gon let out a smile. "I would be honored to help, at least try to help you…." Qui-Gon froze in place, eyes unseeing. In a flash, he turned and moved down the corridor in another direction.

"What?" Trip looked around, not sure what was happening. Turning back to Qui-Gon he had to jog to catch up with the fast moving older man.

* * *

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open at the first hint of something wrong. Moments later he felt like his whole body was set on fire. The pain was so intense that all he did was curl into a fetal position. All he wanted was for it to go away, but his body denied the respite. He tried to keep himself from crying out, but it was of no use. Unwittingly, his cry was both physical and mental.

A small, round object pressed against his neck, but Obi-Wan paid no attention to it. Muffled voices came as if from a great distance, then silence as the object was removed. There was a touch on his shoulder, and waves of comfort began breaking through the haze of pain. For a moment it felt as if became manageable, but it intensified once again. The comfort intensified and then the pain felt as if it were draining away, leaving him exhausted. He slid into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Qui-Gon took a slow, breath, attempting to steady himself before speaking. He had never seen Obi-Wan in this condition before, and it bothered him more than he wanted to admit. It was obvious that Obi-Wan couldn't release the pain he was feeling, so he did it for him. Taking a step away he frowned as his gaze went from Trip to Phlox, and then the engineer once again. "Forgive me for my actions, Commander."

"Don't worry, I do understand." Trip had a slight smile. Indicating the bed, he continued, "He's your primary concern right now."

"Ahem."

Qui-Gon turned back to the healer. Even if he wasn't Force sensitive he knew exactly what he was thinking. "Only if there is not someone who is either a Force sensitive healer, or one trained to deal with like individuals will any medication be used on a Jedi. There is no telling what we might do, even if it is by pure accident." He gave him a forced smile.

As Phlox grumbled Trip spoke again, "He will get better."

Qui-Gon remained silent as they left sickbay and now worked their way down to the hanger bay. Once inside a lift, he finally answered, "He has to. He is the only one that can get us back to where we belong."

Trip placed his hand on Qui-Gon's arm. "I will do my best to get your transport back in working order. Right now I don't know how the engines work. This status report will let me know what's going on."

"Only if it's the will of the Force."

Trip paused, then removed his hand. "It sounds as if you worship this entity. What is this Force you speak of?"

Qui-Gon sighed inwardly. It still baffled him that they were in a place where there was no knowledge of the Force, or Jedi. "It's an energy field that surrounds and permeates all life. At the same time there are only a few individuals that have the ability to tap into it."

It was obvious that Trip didn't understand what he just heard. "That's not my problem right now. My problem is getting your ship running again."

"Right, Commander," Qui-Gon nodded his understanding. All Jedi knew that there were some people that didn't want to hear or know about the abilities that Jedi possessed. Some even considered it some sort of hokey religion.

Trip placed his hand on his arm effectively stopping their movement. "It's not that I don't understand, actually I do, it's that right now I'm focused on your transport."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, it was more out of surprise than anything else. By the time they stepped inside the hanger bay they passed by several half doors. One just happened to be open. What caught his attention was seeing both his and Obi-Wan's lightsabers in what turned out to be a cabinet along with what looked like various other blasters. He turned his attention back to the engineer, "Commander, if I can prove that we are not hostile, may we have our tools back?"

Trip looked at the armory closet for a moment, "I'm not the one you need to ask. You need to talk to Mal about it."

"Talk to me about what?" Malcolm asked as he emerged from the other side of the transport.

Qui-Gon watched in amusement as Trip jumped and whirled around towards the other officer. He was clearly not expecting the other man to be there. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head as he turned his attention back to Qui-Gon while Malcolm approached. Giving him only the slightest of smiles, Qui-Gon begin again, this time addressing Malcolm. "Lieutenant…?"

"Yes, Lt. Reed."

"Lt. Reed, if I can prove that we, meaning my apprentice and I, am not hostile, may we have our tools back."

"Tools?"

"Those," Qui-Gon pointed to the two lightsabers in the armory closet.

"What are they?"

"Tools that take a great deal of time to master. You don't just point and shoot like a blaster, and they're not as clumsy or random."

Malcolm furrowed his brow before his eyes widened in obvious understanding. "So you're telling me that those are weapons."

"When it comes down to it, yes," Qui-Gon admitted.

"If, and I mean if, I let you have them back, you will not carry them around. This is a secure ship, and I want to keep it that way." Malcolm looked away for a moment before turning back, decision obviously made. "I'm sorry," he shook his head, "but at this point I cannot allow you to have them. You're the only one that knows how to use them. If they got into the wrong hands, and managed to activate it, any blood spilt would be on my hands."

Qui-Gon eventually nodded to the officer. "I understand, Lt. Reed, and will comply with your wishes."

"Hey, Mal," Trip called from inside the transport. The two looked in his direction and found him in the entrance, holding onto it with one hand while leaning out. "Qui-Gon's here to help with the status report."

"Thank God," Malcolm muttered. He raised his voice, "You have no idea if you've messed up the engine or not."

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad." Trip gave them a smirk then disappeared back inside the transport.

Qui-Gon shook his head. He wanted to roll his eyes, but didn't. Feeling something from Obi-Wan's end of their bond, he paused and reached out to the padawan. He was still in a fitful sleep, which was all right for now. He drew hie attention back to the two officers. They were still talking about the engine. "If it can't be fix," he spoke during a pause between the two, "Then it can be rebuilt."

"See," Trip indicated Qui-Gon with an incline of his head.

"I need to see if I have anything I can use t run the report. Then I can have the results translated to you." Qui-Gon passed by the two officers. Looking back he continued, "You humans here have the oddest writing characters." He ignored the reactions he got from the two humans and went over to the supply closet. Rummaging around, he found an unused data-pad with stylus attached. Pulling out the pen from the side of the instrument, he followed Trip into the engine room located at the back of the transport.

With Trip next to the generator, Qui-Gon turned on the data-pad and booted up the small computer. "Commander, I will ask you to do certain things. You will need to give me each response. If it is something you cannot read, tell me. I would not be surprised if most, if not all is written in Aurebesh. If so, then I can translate it for you."

Trip, and then Malcolm nodded. With that, they began the diagnostics that Obi-Wan ran on a regular basis. During the rundown Qui-Gon found himself wanting to ask Obi-Wan about certain aspects of the wiring.

"You're not an engineer," Trip commented with a grin.

"No, engineering is not my specialty," Qui-Gon easily conceded. "I am trained in negotiation."

The three were eventually able to get the program up and running on the _Enterprise_ computers, but with the variables from the transport generator. "Not too bad," Trip commented when the problems showed up from the systems check.

"At least the hyperdrive generator can be repaired. After seeing the problems, and how intricate everything is I don't know what we'd do if I had to completely replace it."

Trip looked to the large Jedi for a moment, then shook his head. "I don't think we'd be able to help you if it was that bad."

Qui-Gon nodded. He closed his eyes and reached out along the bond to check on Obi-Wan's condition. There hadn't been anything for some time, and it was beginning to bother him. The emotions he found were of calm. Apparently Obi-Wan was still dozing at the moment. "As soon as possible I want Obi-Wan down here."

"Good." Trip smiled. "I could always use another engineer."

As soon as he realized he wasn't really needed in the hanger bay, Qui-Gon bowed his head then turned and left the area. He really wanted to be back in sickbay to keep an eye on Obi-Wan. Turning a corner, he found T'Pol standing in the middle of the corridor, a curious look in her eyes. Apparently she wanted to speak with him, but held back at the same time.

As he passed by her, she turned and lengthened her stride to keep up with him. As soon as they reached the turbolifts, he could feel Obi-Wan waking up again.

"Qui-Gon?"

Turning, he found Trip hurrying down the corridor towards them. "Yes?"

Before Trip reached the two of them, Qui-Gon caught T'Pol's eyes. Tilting her head, she turned and continued down the corridor to an unknown destination.

When Trip reached him, he paused, taking a breath, "If you're heading to sickbay, I'd like to come along."

Thinking that it wouldn't be so bad, Qui-Gon turned and entered the lift, and held the door open for the engineer to follow. When they eventually stepped inside sickbay, the calm he felt earlier was now replaced with pensiveness. Stopping beside the bed, he felt Obi-Wan begin to relax, most likely because of his presence. "How are you feeling, Padawan?"

/Confused, and…./

"Angry?"

Obi-Wan attempted to nod, then turned and looked away. The motions were jerky, but Qui-Gon was able to decipher them. From a young age, Padawans were taught that anger was a very strong emotion, and one that was not to be cultivated by the ones that chose the difficult path of the Jedi. "Obi-Wan, do not expect to recover immediately from your injuries. We are not in the Mind Healer's Ward. The healer here is doing the best he can." /You need to work through your anger, Padawan, but don't deny that those feelings are present./

/I want to go home./

/So do I Padawan, but it will only happen when the Force allows us./ Qui-Gon placed a comforting hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "There is also someone here that's been wanting to meet you. He's the chief engineer on this transport. During his off time he's been working on the hyperdrive generator hoping to get it up and running so we can go home." He stepped to the side allowing Obi-Wan to see Trip.

/Human?/

"Yes, there are humans on board this ship."

Obi-Wan focused tired blue-green eyes on the newcomer.

The man who stepped forward looked uncertain for a moment. "Commander Tucker," he held out a hand, then pulled it back. "If I'm to get your shuttle up and running I'm going to need your help since your technology is completely different from ours."

The small compliment brightened Obi-Wan's eyes for a moment. He tried to say something, then only nodded.

Qui-Gon turned back to Trip, "He wishes he could speak, but is frustrated that he can't. He also wanted to thank you for your comment concerning his abilities." All this made him wonder if he would end up being the go-between the two until they made it back to Coruscant.

"Let me know when you're ready, and I can meet you in the hanger bay." And with that Trip gave a small two-finger salute and walked out of sickbay.

/Is he genuine?/

"Yes, Padawan. He is not trying to hide anything."

/It'll be good to have help./ There was a pause, /Will I stay here overnight?/

"That depends on you, Obi-Wan. Do you feel you're up to the trip to your cabin?" Qui-Gon looked up when he felt Phlox move towards them.

It looked as if Obi-Wan tried to shrug. /I'm worried that I'll have another attack./

It took a moment for Qui-Gon to understand what Obi-Wan meant. Also curious, he turned to Phlox, "Healer, will Obi-Wan have another attack like the one he had earlier?"

The Denublian turned and looked at Obi-Wan for a few minutes before turning his attention back to Qui-Gon. "Well, it depends. Some people after being electrocuted can have upwards of three or four a day, then again some don't even have them. It has to do with the nerves and how after being overwhelmed they've lost the ability to recognize a legitimate pain. That means everything goes through to the brain." Pausing, he continued, "With something like that the nerves can slowly regain their normalcy."

"Do you want him to remain here overnight?"

After running another scan over Obi-Wan, Phlox turned thoughtful for a moment. "Qui-Gon, since he is bonded to you, you will be able to help with the more obvious symptoms. It's the same thing with Vulcans." He turned to Obi-Wan, "This is more of a military vessel and has few creature comforts. Either you can stay here, or unless we can work something up, you'll have to be carried."

The obvious frown on Obi-Wan's face was all they needed to know. /I do _not_ want to be carried. It makes me feel as if I'm an invalid./

/As of right now, Padawan, you are./

Catching movement out of the corner of his eye Qui-Gon looked up and found Phlox heading to the exit. Someone came inside holding a small bundle. "Thank you, Ensign," the Denublian responded cheerfully, as he received the package. He came back over.

"At least there's one thing you don't have to worry about anymore. Provisions has prepared some clothing for you." He handed the blue dark blue bundle to Qui-Gon.

/Why clothing?/

"Padawan, your tunic was burned and in tatters." /I've mentioned this before, but it would be best if you brought more than what you're wearing for our missions./

Obi-Wan frowned. /I did, but parts were ruined when I was stuck out in the wilderness with Eira. I was wearing the extra I brought./

/Good, then I'm sorry about my words. I didn't remember after everything we've been through./ Qui-Gon gave him a smile that was mostly coming from his eyes. He looked back down at what he held then back to the healer.

Apparently Phlox knew what he was about to ask. "Don't worry, I'll be on the other side of sickbay. You have to realize this is a place where there's not a whole lot of privacy to be had."

"True." Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan and set the material on the edge of the bed so he could sort out what turned out to be clothing. Once he figured out how the clasps and strange binders worked, he gently massaged Obi-Wan's leg and arm muscles, then dressed him. "Finished," he kept his voice low.

A short time later Phlox came back over, his smile ever present. "Good news. We do have a hoverchair that Obi-Wan can borrow for the time he's on board. I'll have it brought here immediately."

"That will make things more convenient, especially for Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon placed a hand on his Padawan's shoulder.

/At least I won't be completely bed-bound./

/This is only temporary, Padawan. Plus, you're better than this./

The door to sickbay opened again, and an unknown officer appeared, while pushing the hoverchair. Qui-Gon inclined his head, "Thank you."

"Sir, Captain Archer said that he would be by later." He glanced down to Obi-Wan then back to Qui-Gon before leaving sickbay.

True to the officer's word, the captain eventually entered sickbay again. Stopping beside the bed he looked to Obi-Wan. "I'm glad that the clothing fits."

"Yes, and we are indebted to you and your crew for all that you've done for us."

Jon waved it off. "It's the least we can do. I know you'd do the same for us."

/Master?/

"Yes, Padawan," Qui-Gon began, anticipating the question, "That is the captain."

Jon smiled while now addressing Obi-Wan, "I'm hoping that you improve in the coming days." He nodded, then left sickbay.

With quick, but gentle hands, Obi-Wan was moved into the chair, and they too left sickbay on the way towards the cabins they were assigned. Not knowing how Obi-Wan would react, or have any attacks, Qui-Gon felt it best that they share a cabin for the duration of their stay. It was just easier in the long run.

 _TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Consequences**

Rating: T+  
Summary: All choices have consequences whether they be good or bad  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All Enterprise characters are owned by the Great Bird of the Galaxy. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Choices

Timeline: 40BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

Moving down the corridor Trip bumped into Hoshi as she came around the corner. As his hands came up to grasp her upper arms, her own hands spread out in front of her while her eyes widened. "Commander," she squeaked as she took a step back. "I'm sorry about that. I wasn't even paying any attention."

"It's all right, Ensign, it was the same with me." They backed away from each other a few more steps, which allowed the communications officer room to move around him and continue where she was going.

Just before she reached the end of the corridor, Trip raised a hand and called out to her, "Ensign, could you wait a minute?"

Hoshi hesitated before stopping. Turning she came towards him for a few steps before stopping, "Yes Commander?"

Taking several brisk steps, Trip caught up to her, "Have you met the two new humans?"

She shook her head. "Not officially. Have you, sir?"

Trip gave her a grin. "Yes. I'm glad that the Universal Translator is at least working."

Her eyes brightened, "I know since I was there. I spent a long time trying to make sure that it would work properly."

"What about their language?"

If her eyes weren't bright before, they were now. "I would give anything to learn their language."

"Well, it's the strangest sounding one I've ever heard."

Hoshi rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean much, Commander."

"Well, to you it doesn't, but to me it does."

This time she shook her head, "Sir, you need to expand your universe and learn a few languages. It would be quite enlightening for you."

"I don't have any extra time for that, I'm too busy making sure that this ship runs properly. Plus our visitors are proving that the universal translator is working." He flashed her a smile.

"Commander, if you didn't notice, it's not been perfected yet. In the meantime I think it would be good for you to begin to at least learn Vulcan."

Trip brought his hands up in supplication, "Sorry, but no. That's the one language I'm not going to even attempt to learn. There's too many tongue-twisting syllables to even try and get my tongue around. For now I think I'll stick to English."

Hoshi just shook her head. "Which reminds me, I heard that you and Lt. Reed have been working on that new shuttle."

Trip couldn't help but smile at the mention of the unknown transport. "Yes. You wouldn't believe the technology in it. There are also other things where we're more advanced. The most interesting thing is that they don't have warp technology."

"You forget, that's relatively new technology for us."

"Yes, I know all about that," Trip nodded.

"Still, sir, are you going to get it fixed?"

This time Trip sighed, "Yes, but I'm beginning to like our two visitors."

"Commander…Trip," she placed a hand on his arm, "It's not your decision whether you want them to stay or not, it's theirs if they want to go home…or not."

"Yeah, I do know that." He frowned.

Hoshi took a step back and removed her hand. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"Nah, never mind," Trip waved it off. Glancing at his watch, and realizing that he had wasted enough time, he turned back in the direction of engineering. Pausing, he threw over his shoulder, "You coming tonight?"

"Of course, it's movie night," Hoshi smiled.

* * *

With a wave of his hand, Qui-Gon opened the door and pushed Obi-Wan into the small cabin. At that point he realized that he was a caregiver of sorts, at least until they made it back to the Temple and his Padawan was healed. The movements he went through reminded him of the wing where the Jedi who were injured so badly during a mission, or accident, that they were never able to go out anymore. Those Jedi were cared for by the healers. "Padawan, do you want me to stay here?"

At first Obi-Wan didn't answer. Eventually he nodded, of sorts.

"I know it's difficult going from full independence to having to rely on someone else for some of the most basic of needs." Qui-Gon placed his hand on Obi-Wan's head, then reached down and tugged at the drastically shortened braid. Taking a step back, he used the Force to pick him up and then place him on the bed. Even though he was now leaning against the bulkhead, Obi-Wan's eyes were already drooping. It was obvious how easily he got tired from just simple exertions. "Don't worry, Padawan, I will be here."

Obi-Wan nodded then slid to his side until he was curled up on the narrowish bed. As soon as he was asleep, Qui-Gon left the cabin and headed back down to the hanger bay so he could gather up the rest the data-files and reader. He had never gotten around to fully organizing them earlier, and then there were their sleep clothes.

It didn't take all that long, and by the time he stepped back into the cabin, he couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. Obi-Wan was sprawled across the bed, oblivious to the world around him, and snoring softly. After removing his cloak, he put the rest of the data-files on the table then went to one of the drawers and put their sleeping clothes in the available space. Going back to the table he finished organizing the files. With that complete he took a blanket and settled down for meditation. He wouldn't go deep, for he wanted to be aware of Obi-Wan. When the younger Jedi began waking up, he opened his eyes and turned his attention back to his Padawan.

Obi-Wan was looking at him with bleary eyes. A blush crossed his face as he looked away.

"What is it, Padawan?"

/I'm sorry, Master…I…refresher…./

Qui-Gon actually wondered how long it would be before they'd have to deal with something like this. Not saying a word, he helped Obi-Wan sit up then with a flick of his hand, opened the door to the smaller room. Embarrassment radiated from him as Qui-Gon helped him. "Think of it this way, Padawan, you have to start somewhere, no matter how embarrassing it is."

The embarrassment morphed into frustration.

As soon as he was settled back on the bed and resting against the bulkhead, Qui-Gon gave him a critical look then pulled a chair over to sit at least closer. "Though the healer hasn't asked me to do this, I still think it would be good to start on regaining at least some of your fine motor skills." Moving the chair closer, he reached over, only to find he was still too far away.

Not even bothering to sigh, he got up from the chair and sat on the bed next to Obi-Wan. Now being able to reach out to him, he turned Obi-Wan's hands over so he could see his palms. "I know this will be hard, but I want you to grasp one of the data-files." The one at the top of the stack floated over to the bed and came to rest beside both of them.

/Pick it up?/

"Yes, Padawan. Pick it up with your hand."

Obi-Wan's frustration turned into trepidation. /I don't…don't think I can./

"I want you to try."

/'Do or do not, there is no try' is what Master Yoda always says./

"But Master Yoda has never had to deal with this. Now, pick it up."

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan focused on his hand closest to the data-file. For a moment there was no movement. His eyes squeezed shut as he concentrated. In a jerking motion, he managed to move his hand over to the reader and let his fingers curl around the object. The breath he apparently had been holding came out with an explosive sound as his shoulders slumped in exhaustion.

"Good, Padawan. I've mentioned this before, but this is the beginning of your recovery." While reaching over and grasping Obi-Wan's shoulder, he sent paternal warmth through their training bond.

/My head hurts./

"I'm not all that surprised. It takes a lot to move a hand or even just a finger. Now I want you to pull the datafile back to you."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and tensed up before relaxing again. /I can't. I'm too tired./

It was obvious, for his exhaustion leaked through the bond. A tone sounded, startling both of them. Reaching out, Qui-Gon would sense someone standing just outside the cabin door. The two looked at each other before Qui-Gon got to his feet and went over to open it. Standing before him was the same ensign who brought the new clothing for Obi-Wan. This time he had a tray in hand with two plates of food.

"Sir, the Captain wasn't sure if either of you would be able to make it to mess, so he had me bring it." He handed the tray over while glancing inside to see Obi-Wan seated propped up against the bulkhead with his eyes closed.

"Thank you," Qui-Gon nodded while taking the tray and placing it on the table. The officer remained in the doorway, an uncertain look on his face. "What is it?"

"Sir, I'm not sure if it was mentioned, but we have a movie night once a week," he blurted out. "It's tonight. I thought you'd like to come to get your mind off other things."

"Movie? What's this movie?"

Surprise radiated from the officer, "Um…a visual way to tell a story with men and women acting out the different roles. I used to go to the theater once a week before I joined Starfleet."

"That sounds like a holovid."

"Yeah, we have those, but this one was made long before that." He turned, then stopped while looking over his shoulder. "I'll talk to my CO to see if we can contact you before it starts."

"It depends on how Obi-Wan is doing later."

Qui-Gon watched as the door closed once again. Turning, he looked at the two plates of food, then over to Obi-Wan. The younger Jedi's eyes were still closed. With a gentle probe, he smiled. "I know you're awake, Padawan."

A couple of moments later Obi-Wan opened tired eyes and focused them on Qui-Gon. /I'm just tired./

"I know you are, Padawan. But the Captain had our meal brought to us." With a sweep of his hand, he indicated the table.

/Why would he do that?/

"Maybe because he wanted to?" Qui-Gon shrugged. "Though he's not going to make a habit out of it."

/Is that the only reason why it was brought./ Obi-Wan's eyes strayed to the table. If the smell of the food was making Qui-Gon hungry, he knew that Obi-Wan was also.

Instead of answering the question Qui-Gon too the tray and brought it over to the bed. "They also have holovids on a regular basis. I suspect it's for moral boosting."

/Holovid?/

Just like any other human his age, Obi-Wan was interested in seeing this particular holovid. Without a whole lot of complaining, and a lot of help, along with several napkins, he was able to eat a little over half that was given. Shortly after they were finished, it was Obi-Wan who first noticed a blinking light on one of the panels. /Master?/ he looked over in the general direction of the blinking light.

Qui-Gon followed Obi-Wan's gaze. Rising to his feet, he went over and looked at the panel. With a gentle touch, he pressed the blinking light.

" _Qui-Gon?"_ Jon's voice came through the speakers.

"Yes, Captain?"

" _Have you decided?"_

Qui-Gon looked over his shoulder to Obi-Wan once again before bringing his attention back to the communications instrumentation before him. "Yes, we'll come, though I don't know where it'll be."

" _Don't worry about that. I'll have someone come over in a few minutes. You'll have plenty of time to get there."_

"Thank you for your kind hospitality, Captain."

" _You're welcome. Archer out."_

Not that much later the door sounded once again. The man that stood in the corridor had skin color the same as Master Windu's. "Sir, the Captain asked for me to escort you to where we have our movie night."

Qui-Gon nodded. With Obi-Wan still in the chair, he was able to bring him to a larger room that already had several crew members in the seats. Off to the side, Archer was already there. Staying in the back Qui-Gon sat down in one of the chairs with Obi-Wan beside him. Shortly thereafter, Commander Tucker arrived. He waved at several members and then returned to the back. Apparently the engineer had decided to sit near them. Leaning over, he kept his voice low as the lights dimmed in the room, "I know this movie well. You might, or might not understand what truly happened. It's based on real events that happened about 150 years ago."

As soon as it was over, Qui-Gon brought Obi-Wan back to his cabin. /I'm glad the holovid ended on a positive note. So that really happened?/

"Apparently so, Padawan. The Captain did call it a successful failure." When there was no response from Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon placed a hand on his charge's forehead. It looked as if he was close to sleeping, which wasn't all that surprising. "Obi-Wan?" he asked, hoping to make sure that he was settled for the evening.

Obi-Wan didn't respond. Looking closer the eyes that Qui-Gon could so easily read had turned vacant. There was a twitch and then another. Soon he was shuddering uncontrollably. Wanting to know what was happening, Qui-Gon grasped Obi-Wan's head in his hands and tried to see through the Force what was happening. He was stopped by a mental storm raging in Obi-Wan's mind.

"Obi-Wan?" he raised his voice a little louder, but there was still no response. Only when things that were not tied down in the cabin started moving as if they were alive, did Qui-Gon realize what was happening. _Not good._ Knowing that it was for everyone's protection, he traveled down their bond once again and delved deep into Obi-Wan's mind and past the storm. His goal was the most ancient part of their brains, and where a human Jedi had their subconscious Force manipulation abilities, so he could suppress them. If Obi-Wan kept on seizing up like this it would not be good to have things flying around.

While keeping hold of Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon could feel the beginnings of a headache forming. He knew Obi-Wan was powerful, but he never realized doing this would create a backlash effect. When it was completed, the objects stopped in mid-flight and dropped where they were hitting the closest flat surface with a thud. It took some time before Obi-Wan stopped seizing up. Even though they had nothing to do with his ability to handle the Force, it affected him anyway. No telling how much time had passed when Obi-Wan finally came back. "Obi-Wan? Padawan?"

/Master?/ Obi-Wan's confusion was obvious.

"I'm here, Padawan."

/What happened?/

Releasing Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon made sure that he was resting comfortably on the bed. "You had a seizure. I'm not really sure if it's because of the electrocution or not." Leaning back, he closed his eyes, hoping to ease the throbbing in his mind. He hadn't had a headache like this in a long time. What was surprising was Obi-Wan's reaction to what just happened.

/Are you all right?/

"Padawan, you gave me a headache." He gave Obi-Wan a smile, "I will be find."

It was only at this point that Obi-Wan realized what happened. /Seizure?/ He paused, /Why can't I feel the Force?/

"I had to suppress your subconscious abilities," he raised his hand to stop Obi-Wan's protest, "It was for everyone else's protection. Objects were flying around the room."

Obi-Wan's shoulder slumped, /I'll always be like this./

"No, Padawan. Don't worry, everything will work out in the end."

/But everything seems to be going wrong./

"I know, Padawan. I know."

 _TBC…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Consequences**

Rating: T+  
Summary: All choices have consequences whether they be good or bad  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All Enterprise characters are owned by the Great Bird of the Galaxy. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Choices

Timeline: 40BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Nine**_

 _He lay there in the warm afterglow, sated and completely content. After being separated for so long it was if they were newly wed again. Finally rousing himself from his self-induced stupor, he nuzzled Eira's neck._

 _She shifted under him, her hands roamed up his back and into his hair, and then down into his beard. They turned over so that he was now resting on his back._ _"You know, I don't think you needed to put up that shielding," her voice muffled, "the stone walls are good enough."_

" _Not after what I did this time." Running a hand through her black hair, he couldn't help but notice the silver strands that glinted in the low light._

 _Eira pulled back and looked up at him, the skin wrinkled around her eyes in a smile._ _"And the bonds?"_

 _This time he rolled his eyes._ _"I do not want anyone to have any idea what we do in private." His eyes flickered over to the door and then to the other side where there was a window. It was dark outside._

 _Looking out the window he felt something calling for him. After gently disentangling himself, he got up and went over to the window. Everything went dark and he wasn_ _'t in their bedroom anymore. The call grew dark, and turned into a hissing sound._

" _Eira?" Obi-Wan called out to her as he turned around, but all he heard was that hissing sound._

 _Flames coming out of nowhere licked at his body, consuming him. Within that living hell his mind and body created, a hand of comfort broke through to reach out to him._ _"Obi-Wan, can you hear me?"_

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon woke to find his apprentice collapsed onto the floor, thrashing and moaning in obvious pain. How he managed that Qui-Gon would never know. He did know that his nerves were once again sending his brain the wrong signals.

"Obi-Wan, can you hear me?" he asked again, this time his voice stronger. Now kneeling beside Obi-Wan he placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart pounding and then begin to falter. At that point he knew he had to get Obi-Wan awake, and quickly. "Obi-Wan, you will wake up," he gave the order augmented with the Force. Obi-Wan's eyes flew open and he reached out and grasped Qui-Gon's arm while crying out in pain.

"I'm here, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon furrowed his brow, the sleep did little for his own headache. Taking a deep breath, he reached back into Obi-Wan's mind and helped him once again to release the pain into the Force. When it was finally bearable for Obi-Wan, he found him openly weeping. His breathing and heart rate slowly settled back down to normal levels. "Can you tell me what happened?"

/I dreamed I was consumed by fire./

Qui-Gon pressed his lips together. "Is that how it feels?"

After a few moments, Obi-Wan nodded.

"Was there anything else to your dream? If so, then we might be able to anticipate these before they happen."

/Yes, there was./ Obi-Wan looked away, but eventually turned his attention back to Qui-Gon, /Eira was there, but she was much older…I was much older./

The two remained on the floor until Qui-Gon picked Obi-Wan up and settled him back on the bed.

/It also felt that there had been a long separation./ Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, as if trying to recall the dream. /It makes me think that this what I had was vision, and not just a dream./

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to remind Obi-Wan his thoughts about visions, but was cut off.

/I know, Master. I still think it was a vision of sorts, and from the future. How far distant I'm not sure./

"The here and now is more important, Padawan." He got up and then went over into the corner where he had a blanket folded on the floor. Qui-Gon lowered himself into one of their many meditation poses then lowered his voice, "Get some more rest, Padawan. I believe it's still many hours until morning."

Obi-Wan had been lying on his back, then turned onto his side. /Master?/

Qui-Gon opened his eyes, "Yes?"

/I'm afraid I'll roll off./

A small smile crossed Qui-Gon's face. "Don't worry, Padawan. I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Now, get some rest." Instead of slipping down into a light meditation, he watched as Obi-Wan's eyes slid shut and his apprentice slowly descend back into sleep. Rising to his feet, he took the few steps to reach the bed then sit down on its edge. Obi-Wan wasn't totally asleep. To help him along, and to make sure that he descended into the realm of dreams, he placed a hand on his forehead and gave him a minor sleep suggestion.

Feeling his own weariness grow, Qui-Gon looked from the corner of the cabin, to the bed, and then back to the corner where the blanket lay. It wasn't that unusual for Jedi to have to share sleeping accommodations while out on a mission. This wasn't the first time he had to do this with Obi-Wan and he knew it wouldn't be the last. At this point sleep felt much more alluring than meditation. With a sigh, he stretched out next to Obi-Wan. As he descended into sleep, a part of his mind remained aware enough that if Obi-Wan stirred sometime during the night it would wake him up.

What felt like only minutes later Qui-Gon felt himself return to awareness. The residual effects of yesterday's headache were still there, somewhat. He also felt as if something were wrong. As he shifted, he realized what it was. There was something keeping him from moving. Turning his head, Qui-Gon noticed Obi-Wan sleeping mostly on his stomach. The relaxed nature of the younger Jedi's position produced a smile. He had slept through the rest of the night with no ill effects from either the seizure or his nerve-induced pain. He only hoped that neither would decide to make their appearance during this new day.

Qui-Gon shifted. Feeling that familiar twinge in his bladder, he knew he had to get up to take care of that. Obi-Wan's head and arm stopped him, though. He looked quite comfortable using him as a pillow. The first time they had to share tight quarters it surprised Qui-Gon at how Obi-Wan slept. Now, it was more amusing than anything else. Reaching to the Force, he was able to keep Obi-Wan in a deep enough sleep so that he wouldn't be disturbed when he got up. Rising from the bed he heard Obi-Wan's muffled protest of warmth lost. Letting a half-smile cross his face, Qui-Gon made sure that Obi-Wan was still covered, for he had shifted to the spot he had just left, searching for the warmest place to remain.

After preparing for the new day, Qui-Gon turned and went over to get Obi-Wan up. He was a moderately early riser, only sleeping in late if he stayed up late studying. This was different. With the events of the previous evening he wasn't sure if Obi-Wan would be as receptive of getting up. He sent a tendril of through to his Padawan's sleep addled brain. The response was as expected, he was still deep asleep.

Thinking he could get a better reaction he flicked his hand and had the lights come on low. "Padawan, you need to wake up."

There was a muffled grunt and then a sleep-drugged thought came through the bond, /Just a few more minutes./

"No, you've slept long enough, Obi-Wan. I need you fully awake." Qui-Gon reached down and pulled the covers off the younger Jedi.

With shaky hands, Obi-Wan attempted to keep himself covered while he uttered a louder protest.

Qui-Gon sharpened his voice, "Padawan."

/I'm awake, I'm awake,/ came the hasty response. Obi-Wan opened his eyes, and then with shaky arm muscles, somehow managed to push himself to almost a sitting position.

Qui-Gon didn't smile, but showed his approval in his eyes. This was completely unexpected, but not unwelcome. "Very good, Padawan." He leaned over and helped Obi-Wan the rest of the way up. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he continued, "You're going back to sickbay after breakfast. The healer wants to help you with your motor control."

/Good. I'm hungry./

"You're always hungry." Qui-Gon stood up and went over where he placed the clothing these humans were kind enough to give Obi-Wan and brought them over. It didn't take as long to get Obi-Wan dressed compared to the previous day. The last thing he did was to fix Obi-Wan's Padawan braid. It was half the length it had been just a few days earlier. Rummaging around, he found a pair of scissors so he could trim its now jagged end. After unwinding the plate, and with a few snips, it was trimmed. It was then braided. It barely reached his shoulder.

Once completed, he helped Obi-Wan to get back into the chair and they headed out the door and to the refractory.

When the doors whooshed open, Qui-Gon felt a spike of apprehension, and then embarrassment from Obi-Wan. It was obvious that he never eve considered that breakfast would be in such a public setting. Finding a corner where no one sat, Qui-Gon moved the chair so Obi-Wan's back faced the rest of the tables scattered around, then went to get their breakfast. Lucky for them, almost all the crew that frequented the refractory had already gone onto their respective duties for the day.

By the time they were finished Trip wandered in, apparently he was looking for both of them. He smiled when he saw them, then turned and headed directly to them. "Sleep late?" he asked as he sat down.

"Not really. There were some problems last night, so I wanted to make sure that Obi-Wan was able to sleep a little bit more."

"Ouch," Trip scrunched up his face. "That's never fun."

"No it's not." This time Qui-Gon shook his head.

"Well, if I'm going to get your transport fixed, I'm going to need another set of eyes. Let me know when you're ready, that way we can get it fixed sooner rather than later." Trip turned and gave Obi-Wan a knowing look.

Even Qui-Gon could see the gleam in Obi-Wan's eyes. "Thank you Commander. I will send word when Obi-Wan's is ready. It'll probably be later in the day, though."

Trip shook his head, "Don't worry about it. We'll cross that bridge when we reach it." He stood up and nodded before heading out of the refractory.

* * *

As Trip walked down the corridor, he couldn't help but have a bit of a bounce to his step. Obi-Wan was going to help, though he figured that Qui-Gon would be their go-between. This way it wouldn't take all that long to get the transport up and running. The Captain never mentioned if he had gone through Daniel's database yet, but he wouldn't be surprised if he already did. At this point no news was good news in his estimation. At the last minute, he turned and headed towards Archer's office. The Captain gave him a lot of leeway in running engineering, but he thought it'd be good that he would at least give the captain a heads up on what was happening.

He found Jon where he thought he'd be, in his office just off the bridge.

"Trip," Jon acknowledged him while leaning back his chair, fiddling with an old style pen.

"Cap'n, I wanted to let you know that, well it looks as if Obi-Wan will be able to help me with their transport."

Jon sat up straighter. "So, he's mobile?"

"I suspect so, I found both of the in the mess. Obi-Wan was in a hoverchair."

When it looked like the Captain had come to some sort of decision, he stood up. "Come on, Trip. I want to see of Daniels' database has their shuttle, or some sort of hyperdrive engine."

Trips suspicions were correct, at least partly. He followed Jon out of the office and over to the lift. Only when they were inside in the relative privacy of the enclosed space, did Trip finally ask, "So you think they might be from the future?"

"It's a definite possibility. Though if they had Vulcan characteristics, I would think they would also have some of their physiology. Phlox never mentioned that. That means that they're fully human."

The lift deposited them on the correct level, and they got out and turned down the corridor. Stopping at a random door, Jon unlocked it and stepped inside the darkened interior. Flipping on a light, Trip joined him after a couple of minutes. Once the database was opened, they searched through it for any configuration similar to their visiting transport or hyperdrive engine. There was nothing.

"Maybe it's from beyond the 31st century," Trip mused.

"Don't know." The two stopped. Jon glanced around to make sure that no one was near, and turned his attention back to Trip, "Did you notice that there's no hyperdrive technology?"

"Yeah, I saw that."

"That what worries me the most. There's no telling what a ship in hyperdrive can do."

"Which means they have to go back to where they came from," Trip's face turned grim.

"Looks like it."

* * *

The bond remained quiet all the way to sickbay, which Qui-Gon wasn't all that surprised. He hoped that Obi-Wan was thinking about how he could help the engineer with the repair work. As soon as they were in sickbay and Obi-Wan was back on one of the bio-beds, Phlox turned back to him and begin asking questions. "How did he do last night?" was the first one he answered as they moved to a far corner of the open room.

"He had a nightmare, but I believe it was partly because of his nerves sending the wrong signals again."

Phlox tapped his lips with a finger, "Which is understandable." He narrowed his eyes, then smiled, "And anything else?"

Qui-Gon closed his eyes. The headache from last night threatened to come back with a vengeance. At first he didn't want to mention the seizure, but finally decided that the healer needed to know about it. "And then there was a seizure."

"And you're now just telling me about it?"

"Healer, I was busy making sure that if it happened again things won't go flying around the room."

Phlox folded his arms and gave Qui-Gon a pointed look. "You need to tell me about these things."

Qui-Gon gave the Denublian a bittersweet smile. Phlox reminded him of the healers in the Temple. "It didn't last all that long. It took longer for Obi-Wan to come back than for the actual event."

"I cannot believe I'm doing this," Phlox muttered as he waved the larger human off. As Qui-Gon turned to leave, he reached out a hand and touched his arm, "Not yet. I need to run another scan on Obi-Wan's brain to see if there's been any changes since last time."

"I would think there wouldn't be any after such a short period of time." Qui-Gon followed the healer back over to the bio-bed.

"Normally there wouldn't be," Phlox answered over his shoulder, "but there can always be a first."

Qui-Gon nodded absently as the healer began gathering up the instruments he was going to need. As soon as he was ready he went over to the bio-bed, and Obi-Wan's side. Holding an odd looking instrument in hand he began, "Obi-Wan, I am going to do another scan of your brain, along with your brain wave activity."

Obi-Wan's readings spiked in obvious nervousness. /Is something wrong?/

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No Padawan, everything is all right. You have nothing to worry about."

It took a little bit before Obi-Wans vitals came back down to normal levels. /Will this be like the yearly examinations that the Temple healers perform?/

/Maybe, I'm not sure./

Qui-Gon could actually feel Obi-Wan's amusement as it came through the bond, /Does that mean it's time to go back to the Healer's Ward?/

/Brat./

"All done."

Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan turned their attention back to Phlox. "Already?"

The healer nodded. He looked at the readout once again. "I have good news and bad news."

Obi-Wan's hear-rate spiked. As soon as Qui-Gon placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder did his vitals begin to moderate once more. "I know Obi-Wan. He would want the bad news first."

"Okay." Phlox turned and looked directly at Obi-Wan It was his brain that they were discussing. "The bad news is that even with todays technology you're not going to improve."

Obi-Wan's heart spiked up again as his eyes widened.

"And the good news?"

He gave the two a smile. "I don't see any signs telling me that there will be future seizures."

"Yes, that is good news indeed," Qui-Gon nodded as he turned back to Obi-Wan.

/But I won't get better./

/At least not here Padawan. I know it will be difficult, but until the transport is up and running we'll just have to trust in the Force that the Commander will be able to repair the engines and we make it back to our home./

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed. /Why me?/

/I don't have an answer for that, Obi-Wan./

Instead of anger, which Qui-Gon thought was fully expected, something completely different came through their bond. For a moment Qui-Gon had no idea how to deal with it.

/Whatever./

/If it makes you feel any better Commander Tucker will be by sometime later./ Instead of giving an answer through their bond, Obi-Wan nodded.

By the time they were finished in sickbay the first half of the day had already passed. For Qui-Gon it was difficult telling what the time was on this strange ship. It was Phlox that informed him of the time. "Thank you, healer." He nodded and then he guided the hoverchair out of the space and into the hall.

"I know your feelings about eating, especially from this morning. The problem, Padawan, is that the Captain won't have our meals brought to us."

/You mean coddle./

"Yes."

/I really don't want to go there because I feel as if everyone is watching me,/ the emotions were harder than expected.

"Padawan, while here you will have to come out at least sometime." Qui-Gon's thoughts turned to the Jedi that had injuries so devastating that the healers couldn't do anything for them. Those were cared for in a separate area of the Temple with just as much, or even more care than the ones in the Healer's ward. Obi-Wan's injuries, thank the Force, could be healed.

/What if I don't want to?/

/Now you're acting like a child. I know your angry, but do not give into it even though it's the easy way out, which leads to the dark side./

/I already know all about this, Master./

Qui-Gon looked over and noticed his frown. "Think of this as a lessen in perseverance." They entered into the ship's version of the refectory once again and found quite a few of the crew on the current shift eating their meals. What was surprising was that he didn't see any other non-human, or humanoids as part of the crew.

Even though it was unnatural for a Jedi, especially in an unknown environment, he made sure that Obi-Wan's back was not facing the wall. To Qui-Gon it was obvious, it gave Obi-Wan more privacy. He gave his shoulder a squeeze as he walked past him on the way to where the food was served.

On the way back to the table Hoshi had joined him.

"Padawan," Qui-Gon spoke along with sending a thought through their bond so that Obi-Wan wouldn't be startled. He placed the food on the table and sat down.

Looking over to the woman with a darker skin tone, Obi-Wan frowned and turned his attention back to the food now before him.

"Hi," Hoshi started with a smile on her face as she sat down. "You probably don't remember me."

Obi-Wan mumbled something unintelligible, then shook his head.

"That's okay." She reached out, but brought her hand back. "I'm Ensign Hoshi Sato." She picked up her fork and knife, "I'm the senior communications officer." She indicated the translator they had. "I also helped design that. Even though you think it's perfect, it's not. Sometimes I still need to be a translator. Which reminds me, I would really like for you to teach me that language you're using." She paused as her skin flushed, "Sorry about my ramblings. But it's not that often that I come into contact with another human language that's not related to any of the language families on Terra."

This time Qui-Gon actually smiled. "It's all right, Ensign." He paused, "I am actually honored that you would want to learn what we call _Basic_. It's not every day when the local inhabitants wish to understand the visitor's speech."

She sat back, "You act as though this is a common occurrence."

"More than you realize. Being professional diplomats we have to deal with a lot politicians where most of the time we're never quite sure of their motivations. The people we end up helping have never asked us if we could speak their language."

Hoshi's eyes widened as she sat up straighter. "Professional diplomats?"

"In a way. We're also keepers of the peace, negotiators, or whatever the mission requires of us. Before we landed here, we were on our way home from being what turned out to be invisible bodyguards."

"So you do everything."

"Whatever is required of us, though mostly we're there to make sure the negotiations run smoothly."

 _TBC…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Consequences**

Rating: T+  
Summary: All choices have consequences whether they be good or bad  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All Enterprise characters are owned by the Great Bird of the Galaxy. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Choices

Timeline: 40BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Ten**_

It was some time after Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's meal when Trip came by. Qui-Gon thought it was a good thing to see his Padawan in what looked like a better mood as he left with the engineer to places unknown within the ship. Personally he didn't mind where they went, as long as they ended up in the hanger bay and working on their transport. It was only once Qui-Gon was alone did he realized just how much stress he was now under when it came to being a caregiver to someone who is injured. This new insight only increased his respect for the healers in the ward.

With him being free for once, Ensign Sato came back over and showed him how to work their communications devices. In return for her generosity, he began teaching her _Basic_.

"Don't worry," Hoshi smiled. "Even if you're not here I can use the information that is now stored in the Universal Translator to teach me, at least the basics of your language." At that point they then started with the most simple parts of the language and went from there.

Hoshi remained as long as she could before she returned back to her assigned duties.

Now alone, he moved over to the corner where he had a folded blanket on the floor and settled down into some much needed meditation. Even though he delved deep into the Force's maelstrom, Qui-Gon still remained aware enough to sense the presence that entered the cabin. Eventually he brought himself back out and opened his eyes. He wasn't all that surprised to find T'Pol mirroring his position before him. Instead of smiling, he gave her a single nod. "Is there something I can do for you Sub-Commander?"

T'Pol's eyes remained passive. Deep blue eyes met brown. Eventually she broke contact.

Qui-Gon decided to continue as he sat back on his heels, "You look comfortable."

"Master Jinn, the humans on this vessel are too emotional, too irrational." Even though she appeared calm, she pulled back as soon as she realized what she had said.

It didn't take long for Qui-Gon to understand what she was dealing with. He actually felt compassion for her current predicament. "Sub-Commander I know it is tiring always having one shields in place. You and I both know it is because the humans here have not learned the techniques of meditation along with the discipline that comes with it. Most humans from where I'm from are the same way."

"You are different."

Qui-Gon easily conceded her point. "I suppose you could say that. Human Jedi from an early age, after allowing to be a child, learn how to use their feelings in constructive ways instead of allowing their emotions to control them. Though it may not look like it, I have just as many emotions as Captain Archer. The difference is that I understand how to use them properly."

T'Pol sat back, her eyes widened slightly, then narrowed.

Letting the side of his mouth twitch upwards, Qui-Gon answered, "Sub-Commander, in otherwords, I will never bury or disown my feelings or emotions. We have a code that Jedi society is built upon. Although we as Jedi, especially the human ones, have found it impossible to fully conform to its tenants, for that would make a person robotic in nature."

At her obvious confusion, he continued, "The Code is a guideline for Jedi to operate under." At her continued confusion, he rose to his feet and went over to the small table. Once there he invited the petite woman to join him.

"What is this 'code' Master Jinn?" she asked after sitting across from him.

Reaching over for the datafile reader, he blinked in surprise when it powered up. From everything that had taken place he was surprised that the battery hadn't totally been exhausted before needing to be recharged. "My actions," he began while still working with the reader, "are probably making you think that the code is long and intricate." Qui-Gon looked up while setting it back on the table, "when in actuality it isn't. There are four statements that are at its core, and three more that only add to it." He paused, and closed his eyes, "There is no emotion, there is peace; there is no ignorance, there is knowledge; there is no passion, there is serenity; there is no death, there is the Force."

"It sounds as if you worship these tenants."

"In a way we do." Opening his eyes, he reached for the reader again. This time he had the object float above his hand and then he began manipulating it. T'Pol's eyes flew open and then the slowly closed. Qui-Gon could feel her fumbling towards him in a clumsy fashion as if she was a youngling reaching to grasp at the Force for the first time. As their minds brushed against each other Qui-Gon felt the Force open up and he knew at that moment that the Vulcan before him had been allowed to see what he saw on a regular basis once he moved past the maelstrom the Force created, while meditating.

T'Pol gasped as her eyes flew open once again. At first they were sightless, then she focused on him once again. It took a moment before she was able to compose herself. "Is…is that what you see while meditating?"

"What did you see?"

She looked down, then back up, uncertainty in her eyes. "All colors fighting against each other then it went black. In the midst of it were two connected bright tongues of white fire, while others surrounding them were not as bright."

Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile. "Sub-Commander, the Force has given you a gift. Cherish its memory for as long as you are in this corporeal body."

T'Pol looked down to her hands that were in her lap, "It was strange, but I tried to use my feelings to reach out. It was frightening."

"For someone who has rigid control of their emotions, what you attempted was a terrifying experience, but I also suspect oddly exhilarating at the same time." Qui-Gon mused, "I've heard some humans state that romantic love is similar."

She looked back at him, obviously unsure of herself, "Emotions are vital?"

"Yes, very much so. I have to use my emotions and feelings to reach out to touch the Force. It's the only way to be able to anticipate an opponent's next move whether it be at the negotiating table, or in battle."

"Then you are a warrior."

"Only as a last resort. A Jedi will only kill only when all other options have been exhausted."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow, "What about your apprentice? He seems most irrational."

"There is a reason for his actions." Although Qui-Gon easily conceded her point. "Not only was he almost fatally injured when we arrived here, but a short time earlier there were several individuals that tried to kill him with poison. Because of this I give him more leeway than if he was not in his current predicament."

"Emotions are illogical and a sign of weakness. There is no place for them."

Qui-Gon sent a tendril of thought towards T'Pol but pulled back thinking it might not be the best idea. He looked down and drew his finger across the flat surface of the desk. "Disowning one's emotions will have a negative impact eventually. All sentient creatures have emotions." He paused when he felt her back away from him both mentally and physically. He knew he said something that put her off, but he wasn't sure what it was at this point. "Sub-Commander, I will never force anyone to reveal what they do not wish to want known. I also respect and revere all life, in fact my apprentice complains that I keep picking up 'strays'." Qui-Gon gave her a wry smile.

"It is not that, Master Jinn. It is common knowledge that Vulcans go through Pon Farr." T'Pol looked off to the side, refusing eye contact.

 _What is Pon Farr?_ Qui-Gon frowned, though his curiosity was piqued. Reaching out again he could feel something there, but he wasn't sure what it was. _Fear,_ he realized. _She fears whatever this_ Pon Farr _and the emotions it entails._ "You are afraid that if you decide to explore the realm of emotions and feelings, it would consume you. You are afraid of being ruled by your emotions."

T'Pol's head whipped around and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Sub-Commander, in the end it is your choice of what you do with your emotions."

"I need to meditate on this." T'Pol, though, remained where she sat.

Qui-Gon gave her a long look, debating on what he wanted to say and do. "Then come," as he rose, he indicated the area where he had been earlier with his hand.

* * *

In all his years, Obi-Wan had never been on a transport this big. He was used to the smaller ones that the Jedi used in conjunction with the Judiciary. The lift deposited them onto an unknown floor, then Trip helped guide the hover chair down the corridor in what he thought was a random direction, although he could feel the thrumming of the engines pulsating through the Force. At least he could still sense that. They stopped at a random door. Strange looking characters were stenciled on it. Obi-Wan knew this was their destination.

The doors opened and they entered a room that was wider than it was long. In its center was a flat cylinder, glowing with energy. Obi-Wan knew at that moment that what was before him powered the ship. He could feel the energy it emitted. He also knew it had to be powerful because of the size of the ship they were on. If there was one thing, the hyperdrive generators he worked on were never this big. Then again, he couldn't remember ever being on a ship the size of this particular one.

"I suspect you've already figured it out that before you is our engines," Trip began. "I'm not sure what you use for fuel in yours, but what we use is both matter and anti-matter."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened then he shook his head. He knew messing around with anti-matter was dangerous.

"I know what you're thinking. Yes, it's dangerous working with both, but as long as you follow safety procedures everything will be fine. We use the explosive reactions of the two when they touch to power our engines." He paused to work with a console for a moment. "I brought you here so you will know that as an engineer I can work on just about anything."

If Obi-Wan didn't have at least some of his abilities, he would have considered what Trip had stated to be arrogant, but he could sense that he actually believed it.

"Plus, it's much larger than yours. Then again we have to have that size because of the fuel." Trip did a little bit more with the console, then turned back to Obi-Wan. "I also wanted you to know that the diagnostics I had run let me know that there was an emergency power down. And as you know it kept your engine from blowing up, which is a very good thing."

Obi-Wan nodded. From Trip's comment it sounded as if even the humans here had the same safety switch installed.

"It also states that there doesn't need to be any major work done on it. I just need to figure out how to fix its problems. I'm not sure what I'd do if I had to replace it."

While closing his eyes, Obi-Wan sighed. _The generator can be repaired, and we can go home._ Trip's words were the best thing he had heard since he and his Master had arrived in this strange place.

"So, as much time as I can spare, I'll be working on your transport's engine."

Just as Trip turned to look back at him, someone entered engineering. He looked over Obi-Wan's shoulder and nodded, "Yes?"

"Commander…."

Tuning the conversation out, Obi-Wan looked back at the large power plant that provided the energy that the engines needed. He had to admit it was extremely interesting, and one he wished he could study more in detail while they were here. Letting his mind wander, he thought once again of Eira along with the dream he had. At this point Obi-Wan had no idea if it was just a dream, or an actual vision of the future. He had this odd feeling that it wasn't just a feel good dream.

"You ready, Obi-Wan?" Trip's voice came once more from beside him.

Turning, Obi-Wan slowly nodded. If that dream was to come to fruition, then he needed to get back to Coruscant. That meant that Trip needed to get the generator fixed sooner rather than later.

"Then c'mon." Trip maneuvered the chair around so they could leave engineering.

By the time they reached the lifts Obi-Wan found it difficult to stay awake. His eyes would close on their own and moments later he managed to force them open again. He was so tired, and it bothered him that even after short periods, he found it difficult to stay awake. Blinking his eyes, he realized that Trip had brought him back to the cabin he was using for the time being, and was resting on the bed. Instead of trying to stay awake, he let his eyes shut. That didn't last long for he could feel it coming.

Trip moved towards the door. Reaching it, he turned to look back and saw Obi-Wan twitch as if something happened during a dream. It wasn't that unusual, even he felt himself twitch on occasion while sleeping. This was different, for it intensified quickly.

* * *

"Shit," Trip muttered under his breath. He had never seen a seizure before, but he knew that's what Obi-Wan was suffering through at the moment. Throwing caution to the wind, he went back over to the bunk and sat down, trying to figure out what to do to keep Obi-Wan from hurting himself.

The door opened. Looking up from his position he watched as Qui-Gon entered the room followed by T'Pol.

"It just started." Trip rose to his feet and made sure that he was standing out of the way.

Qui-Gon placed a hand on Obi-Wan's forehead. Glancing over to T'Pol, she shook her head. Apparently even she didn't know what was going on between the two before them.

Trip kept his voice low. "I hope I didn't push him too hard."

Even though Qui-Gon's full attention was on Obi-Wan, he still answered, "Sometimes I believe I'm never hard enough on him. He's extremely gifted and will be great someday."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that," Trip was more curious than anything else. He glanced to T'Pol. She shook her head again.

Only when Obi-Wan's stopped seizing up did Qui-Gon sink down into an available chair. "I'm not sure how much you know about this, but we," he indicated Obi-Wan, "Are not normal humans. We have abilities that can be seen as both a burden and a gift. Only when Obi-Wan is ready will he be free to carry this weight by himself and then go out and train another that has the same gift." Qui-Gon looked over to Obi-Wan again. "Were you able to get anything accomplished?"

"Sad to say, but no." Trip frowned, "We never made it to the hanger bay.

"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon's eyes flicked to the side which made Trip follow. T'Pol opened the door and she left the three of them.

Trip turned his attention back to Qui-Gon. "We were on our way to the hanger when I realized just how tired Obi-Wan was. It was only after I got him here did the seizure start." He indicated the door with his thumb, "I'm going to talk to Phlox about this. After what's happened to him, having a seizure on top of it all is not good at all."

"There's no need, Commander." Qui-Gon shrugged, "Your healer already knows."

A cough from the bed drew both Trip and Qui-Gon's attention. Apparently Obi-Wan had come back around.

Qui-Gon stood and moved back over to the bed. Leaning over he placed his hand on Obi-Wan's forehead. "Padawan?" After a moment he nodded as if in answer to an unspoken question.

It took a moment before Trip realized that the untranslated word was most likely a title of sorts. "Don't worry, everything will work out in the end."

As soon as it was obvious that the conversation was turning personal, Trip turned and left the room. It was a relief to know that Qui-Gon was there to make sure that the after effects of the seizure weren't as bad as it could have been. While in the corridor, he moved over to a computer panel and looked up where the captain was, then headed in that direction.

The door the the small conference room opened as he approached it, and Trip could hear Jon speaking, "We need to figure out or next moves."

Trip stepped inside. Besides the Captain, T'Pol was standing there. The two had stopped their discussion and were now looking at him.

Jon glanced to one of the clocks on the wall, then back to Trip, "What are you doing here?"

"Cap'n, I never did make it down to the hanger. It's obvious that Obi-Wan tires quickly. I thought it was best to wait until he's strong enough before he can join me."

"Captain, Padawan Kenobi also had a seizure," T'Pol addressed Jon, but kept her attention on Trip.

Jon narrowed his eyes. "I didn't know about that. Do either of you know when this started?"

"Probably last night, that's what Master Jinn said, but I'm not certain." Trip shrugged. Even though he hid it, it bothered him that the younger of the two strangers was dealing with such issues.

Jon nodded, then split his attention between the two lower ranked officers as he began again, "We need to figure out our next moves. So far it doesn't look like the Sulabon know of the existence of the hyperdrive engine in our hanger. I'm hoping to keep it that way, but it can change at any time."

"The Sulabon must not find the anomaly."

Jon nodded in agreement. "I know. Qui-Gon's people may be advanced but…," he shook his head. It was obvious that no one needed to speak about the possibilities how the Sulabon could wreck havoc here.

"How did they get here?"

"I keep forgetting that you weren't on the bridge when they arrived." Jon paused with a smile, "They came through the anomaly then crashed on the plant we're currently orbiting." He turned his attention to the window. From their position they could see the world below, but during their orbit, and on a regular basis they could see the spatial disturbance in all its colorful glory.

Trip followed the Captain's gaze towards the anomaly. "So, as soon as they're gone, we're going to have to figure out a way to keep the Sulabon from leaving."

"Correct," Jon nodded. "I don't want the Sulabon or Tholians leaving our space."

"Have you checked Daniels' database?"

Jon turned his attention back to T'Pol. "Yes, but with everything that's happened, especially with the hyperdrive that's in our hanger bay I've come to the conclusion that I need to check it on a regular basis."

"Cap'n, you know it's not the Sulabon, but who's behind them. If they're from the future, then they can come at any time."

"Which means that you need to fix that hyperdrive. Have your assistant take over engineering for the time being." He paused, "And take whomever you need for help. It has to be fixed as soon as possible."

Trip nodded, "I'm pretty sure I know what's wrong with it. If it's what I think it is, it won't take too long, maybe a few days at most?"

"Good, I'll try and make this as quick as possible so you can start working on that engine. Like I mentioned earlier we also need to figure out how we can keep the Sulabon from following our visitors back to their home."

 _TBC…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Consequences**

Rating: T+  
Summary: All choices have consequences whether they be good or bad  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All Enterprise characters are owned by the Great Bird of the Galaxy. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Choices

Timeline: 40BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Eleven**_

On his way back to the hanger bay, Trip paused by engineering. In the end he didn't enter, for he thought it would be better if he went straight to the crippled transport immediately. Because they were doing a simple orbit, he didn't need to be there constantly monitoring the engines. He hesitated, though, as he passed by the now closed up armory closet. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he continued into the hanger. This specific armory closet had two openings, one outside in the corridor, and the other side opened to the hanger bay itself. It was also set up so that it was completely sealed, so if anything happened while the hanger was depressurized, then there wouldn't be a hull breach if the armory was broken into. Personally, he thought it was dangerous. Thankfully, that he knew of, there were only two people on board that knew about this problem, him and Mal.

Pushing the thoughts from his mind, he focused on the transport before him. Stepping inside it, Trip looked around. Earlier he and Mal had jury-rigged the current lighting systems. Sticking his head in the small cabin that had two bunks in it, he found that someone had been there earlier and cleaned the place up a bit, but not completely, for sticking out from underneath the top bunk looked like something flimsy and whitish, almost like what people used to write on, and to an extent, today.

With a step or two, he approached the bunks and pulled it out. For a moment he felt as if he were intruding on something private, for this was apparently their private space. What he held now was paper of some kind. Turning it over his eyes widened as he turned and sat down on the bottom bunk. It was a sketch of a woman that had been lovingly finished to perfection. Her clothing had echoes of some of the more traditional styles of the Indian subcontinent, while her skin color looked to be about the same shade as Ensign Mayweather. Whomever she was, she was lovely.

"Her name is Eira," Qui-Gon's voice came from the doorway.

Trip physically jumped as his head whipped around towards the door. He had not heard Qui-Gon's arrival. As soon as he realized who was standing before him, he let his arms drop to his sides and he closed his eyes. Raising a hand he shielded his eyes for a moment. "You know, you could have given me a heart attack. I didn't hear you arrive at all."

Qui-Gon pursed his lips. Eventually he shrugged, "Sorry?"

"Never mind," Trip waved his hand in dismissal, but stopped when he realized where he was. "Um…I just realized that I probably shouldn't be in here, especially with your personal items here."

Qui-Gon gave him a kind smile. "Have no worry Commander Tucker for Jedi are not supposed to have personal items."

Trip took a step back and cocked his head to the side. "You know, the more you describe the order the more it sounds like it's religious. We have what are called monasteries and abbeys for men and women who decide to live a contemplative life surrounding one of our major religions."

"Interesting."

Trip looked beyond Qui-Gon and into the corridor. "Where's Obi-Wan?"

"He's currently outside taking a good look at the hull. He wants to make sure that it's secure and no breaches."

"Yeah, I can understand that. It would not be good to have all your breathable air sucked out into space." Trip looked back to the picture again. "You mentioned she was there at the last place you were."

Qui-Gon paused, while placing a finger over his lips. "Yes, she was there on our last mission. We had to protect both her and her father because a rival leader was trying to destabilize the area where they lived."

"Sounds like they had countries. It's only been in the last few hundred years when the different nations on Terra finally came to a consensus to not overrun their neighbors."

Qui-Gon eventually nodded. "I do hope where we came from finally comes to the same conclusion, though I'm not sure that will happen any time soon. The people who lived on that particular plant almost destroyed everything out of greed."

Trip whistled, "Just before you arrived?"

"Thankfully no. It happened a long time ago, but the wasteland it created is growing. As of now it's probably covering about a third of the planet."

"Unless something is done about it, it'll only get worse." Trip shook his head.

"Yes." Qui-Gon paused and turned towards the hatch.

"What is it?" Trip asked as he followed Qui-Gon, though he still remained inside the ship. The older Jedi was now behind Obi-Wan and helping him get onto the transport. Once inside he let Obi-Wan move towards the cockpit then turned his attention back to Trip. Who in turn looked over Qui-Gon's shoulder and in the direction of where Obi-Wan went. "Did he want to marry her?"

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, it was obvious that he was confused, at least for a moment. He glanced over his shoulder once again, and then back to Trip, "He never mentioned it. Plus he needs to finish his training if he wants to follow through with it."

It took a moment for Trip to understand what Qui-Gon was implying. "Ah…gotcha. Those pesky rules and regs." He nodded then turned back towards what he was now calling the engine room, though it really wasn't an engine per se, at least from his viewpoint.

* * *

Obi-Wan couldn't take his eyes off what was left of the instrumentation he had been operating when the shuttle crashed. He wasn't even sure if the ship was even flightworthy, that was until he looked to where Qui-Gon had been sitting. There were still bloodstains, but that was about it. _Why me?_ Obi-Wan shook his head. First the poison and then this. Having no way to answer it, he turned the chair around and went back into the common room. He was tired though.

Leaning his head against the backrest of the chair, Obi-Wan closed his eyes. All he wanted to do was rest. It bothered him, though, that he tired out so easily. It was the same when he was initially recovering on Vasda. His mind wandered over to Eira. It was nice always having her nearby. Now, he found he was missing her more than he thought he would. There was also a mental emptiness he never expected to feel. It was as if she was gone, leaving a hole in his mind.

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan jerked his eyes open, then shook his head. /Sorry, Master. I'm just really tired./

"I'm not all that surprised." Qui-Gon approached while his mind gently probed. "Maybe you've done too much."

/I don't think so./ The thought was interrupted by a yawn.

"Actually I think you have." Qui-Gon gave him an amused smile.

Trip reappeared in the room. "I'd be careful if I were you. Your last seizure was probably triggered by exhaustion."

This time Obi-Wan frowned. It was one thing going up against his Master, but another thing entirely when someone else also agreed with him. He may not have folded his arms, but he did a good impression of being rather annoyed.

"Padawan Kenobi doesn't like it when I'm right," Qui-Gon's voice held a lot of humor.

"Of course not." Trip gave both Jedi a two fingered salute and turned back towards the engine room.

/All right,/ the grumble came through the bond loud and clear.

/Padawan./

/No one can hear me,/ Obi-Wan shot back.

/But there is at least one telepathic member of the crew. I will not take this insolence from you./

Obi-Wan let out a huff, but capitulated when he yawned again.

* * *

Several hours after Qui-Gon had left with Obi-Wan, Trip was still in the engine room of the shuttle. With it being a somewhat small space and no real air circulation made the whole area stuffy. Rubbing the back of his dirty hand against his forehead left a dark streak combined with his own sweat. He then used his sleeve to make sure it wouldn't run into his eyes, which left another stain on his uniform. It had collected quite a few since he began working on the engine. Personally he had no idea how long he had been there, but it didn't matter at this point in time.

With steady hands, he connected two more wires, and was rewarded by a shower of sparks. Trip leaned back while raising a hand to shield his face. He froze when a low level thrumming sound started. It may have been barely above human hearing, but it was enough to catch his attention. Trip looked around while trying to locate where it was coming from. "I wonder," he muttered as he scrambled to his feet.

Leaving the room he went over to where he and Mal had set up the extra lighting. In the larger room he turned out the lights plunging the area into darkness. Nothing happened. Right before he reached over to turn the lights back on so he could try again, he paused. It wasn't as dark as it had been. Waiting a little bit longer he was rewarded with the internal lights coming back on to full strength.

"Yes," Trip gave a small fist pump.

With the portable lights not needed anymore, Trip moved throughout the transport and removed the ones that were just installed. While in the room where he found the picture he paused when he accidentally kicked one of those small square memory devices under the lower bunk. "Huh," he muttered as he knelt down and fished it out. "I thought they were all retrieved." Standing back up, he turned it over in his hands while looking at it.

Shrugging, he slipped it into a pocket then continued on removing the rest of the lights. When the last was taken down, he went back into the common room while pulling out the small memory card. Trip turned it over and over in his hand looking for an edge that would normally be connected with what could only be called a viewer. Though he felt guilty about it, he began looking around for a screen, or anything that could be used to see what was on it. Trip had to admit he was extremely curious about their two visitors, and if this had anything on it, then it would possibly assuage his curiosity.

On one of the walls was a screen and a slot underneath it. "Bingo," he muttered as he looked around and then went over to it and slid the memory card into the slot. When it didn't work, he tried it again, but with it turned over. This time it slid in easily. Taking a step back, he folded one arm against his chest and propped his opposing elbow on it so he could tap his lips with a finger. At first nothing happened, but then the screen flickered.

The room was some sort of dojo with the floor decorated with lines. A voice spoke, and then Obi-Wan stepped into view. He held a staff that was close to his height. After a moment he began going through what looked like one of those katas that karate enthusiasts go through in preparation before their workouts or a bout with another karate expert. It was obvious why Qui-Gon moved the way he did and it was easily apparent Obi-Wan had the same. He shook his head then pressed a red button. The video winked out and the memory card was released. _I_ _'m surprised he's not angry._

After looking around for a few more minutes, Trip picked everything up and left the transport. It had been a long, but productive day. As soon as he stepped into engineering, he spoke to his second and let her know she would be in charge of engineering until he got the shuttle up and running. With her nod, Trip left and went back to his quarters to clean up for his shift's dinner time.

Stepping inside the smaller room, his communicator flashed. _Not again,_ he sighed as he went over to listen to it. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. The message though turned out to be from the Captain wanting him to join him for dinner. With a smile, he cleaned up and headed to the captain's personal mess.

Entering the room, he sighed when he found T'Pol there, and already seated at the table, but the captain wasn't there.

"Sit down, Trip," Jon's voice came from behind.

Trip looked over his shoulder, then sat at an his usual place at the table.

"Have you been able to get anything accomplished with our visitor's transport?"

"Uh-huh," Trip nodded, ignoring T'Pol's narrowed eyes. "I managed to get the internal power working again. I also found out a little bit about our visitors and what Obi-Wan was being taught."

"You might want to try meditation."

Trip looked up to T'Pol, not really understanding what she was getting at. "Why?"

"Because it is conductive to calming and centering oneself."

"Why would I want to do that?" Trip looked at her, confused at her words.

Jon cleared his throat. "T'Pol, have you been able to speak with Qui-Gon?"

"He looks to be well. He participates in meditation."

A corner of Jon's mouth twitched up at the apparent irony of the Vulcan's statement. He turned his attention back to Trip, "What do you mean by different?"

Trip sat back, not entirely sure how he should broach the subject. "Well," he began, "I think it's just that they're different. Qui-Gon is apparently training Obi-Wan in some sort of martial arts. There was a video of Obi-Wan going through what you would call a kata."

"And meditation," Jon's head inclined in T'Pol's direction.

"Yes, I heard." Trip wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn't.

Jon didn't glare at Trip, but it was close. "When you're close to getting the engine up and running I want our visitors there."

Trip put a fork down, "I plan on it." He looked down to his food for a moment, wondering if he should mention the picture or not.

Instead of answering him, Jon answered to no one in particular, "I will speak with Reed and see if our phase cannon can collapse the anomaly."

"I don't know how dangerous that can be. It could have major repercussions both here and where our…visitors are from."

"What do you mean, Sub-Commander?"

Trip looked from one officer to the other, he was just as curious, though never thought about speaking about it.

"From my research this particular anomaly was not created by warping space. It has something to do with subspace frequencies."

"Or hyperspace," Trip commented.

The conversation died down until the end of dinner. Standing up, Trip commented, "I still want you to see what I found."

Jon shook his head. "That would be imposing on their privacy."

"I don't think so. It looks to be a training video." Trip shrugged.

It was obvious Jon was thinking of the best course of action. Eventually he nodded while rising to his feet, and ushered them out and into the corridor. When the stepped into the shuttle all was dark. Moments later the lights rose to a comfortable level. Trip paused when he noticed that T'Pol looked to be frozen in place. "Hey…," he waved his hand in front of her to get her attention.

She startled back a step then glared at him. Her reaction only made him smile. "I'm just checking to see if you're still with us."

"I am perfectly fine, Commander," her voice remained steady, but cold at the same time.

"Then come on," he indicated the other side of the room with a wave of his hand. Pulling the memory disc out of his pocket, he inserted it into the space provided. The wall screen flickered once again and just as before, it began playing the video of Obi-Wan working with a staff.

"He is attempting to remain upbeat while unable to do much for now. He is impatient." Qui-Gon's voice came from behind the three officers.

They turned around quickly.

"And do not worry," Qui-Gon smiled as his eyes flickered over to the video. "You are not intruding on any privacy. After each training session we look to see what was done correctly and what Obi-Wan can do to fix, so he will not train incorrectly."

"I know he's your apprentice. What are you training him for?" Jon glanced to his officers before turning his attention back to Qui-Gon.

"He is being trained so he can go out and help people. Yes, we are different, and because of our differences we hold great responsibility to the citizens of the Republic and ourselves in general. Future Jedi are brought to the Temple on Coruscant for training as soon as the child begins showing Force sensitivity, which is about the age of two standard, normally." His eyes flickered back to the screen, "Obi-Wan was different. From his actions alone we assumed he was abandoned at birth and miners found him. We were summoned because they didn't wish to deal with a newborn."

"How long have you know him?"

Qui-Gon clasped his hands before him. "I was the one sent to retrieve him. He just happened to become my apprentice when he was old enough. That we know of, he has no living family."

 _TBC…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Consequences**

Rating: T+

Summary: All choices have consequences whether they be good or bad  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All Enterprise characters are owned by the Great Bird of the Galaxy. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Choices

Timeline: 40BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Twelve**_

The next morning Trip found himself almost run over by the captain. Most of the time his actions he considered unusual, but with everything that's happened in the past few days, Trip wouldn't put it past him to be that occupied. "Cap'n?"

Jon's face turned grim. That wasn't a good sign at all. "Sorry," the captain looked down the corridor then back to Trip. "Our visitors are running out of time. Take Reed and anyone you need to get that ship's engines running."

"The database?"

"Yeah."

"I'm already on my way, sir," Trip nodded then waited as Jon continued in the direction he started, then continued towards his original destination. Just as he reached the door, it opened revealing a very tired looking Qui-Gon.

"Are you okay?" Trip asked as he entered the cabin. On the bed Obi-Wan was curled up on his side with his back facing the door. He turned back to Qui-Gon who now sank into an available chair.

"Obi-Wan had a rough night."

Trip winced as he watched Qui-Gon rub his forehead. "Ouch." He paused, "Although I do hate to tell you this, but the Captain told me that you're running out of time. I need to get that engine up and running as of yesterday. That means I'm going to have to have Obi-Wan there so he can tell me how I can fix it. I don't want to go fishing around, not knowing if I've done the right thing or not."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, then rose from the chair. "It should only be a little bit," he said as he went over to the bed and gently turned Obi-Wan over. Even from his vantage point, he could see the exhaustion on Obi-Wan's face. Gathering the clothing he needed, Qui-Gon picked him up and carried him over to the bathroom for at least some privacy.

Not knowing how long he had, Trip went over to the communications console and keyed in Mal's comm number. _"Lt. Reed,"_ came the answer.

"Mal, I need you to come back to the hanger. I have to get that transport up and running as of now."

" _Wait. You do understand I have my regular duties."_

Trip could easily hear the irritation in his friend's voice. "I know, but the Cap'n said I could call on anyone for help."

" _All right."_

Trip didn't need to be there to know that Mal's eyes had rolled accompanied by a mental sigh.

" _Where are you?"_

"I'm getting Obi-Wan right now." Trip looked over at the door that lead into the small bathroom. "I'll see you there shortly." By the time he disconnected the line, Qui-Gon reemerged with a fully clothed Obi-Wan. He stood. "I called Mal…Lt. Reed. He'll be there, too."

Once Obi-Wan was settled into the chair they headed down to the disabled ship, but not before stopping at the mess for a quick breakfast. Once they set foot inside the hanger, they found Malcolm already there. After a quick discussion everyone agreed on the need for speed, but accuracy at the same time. No word was was needed as they approached the hatch.

When several individuals appeared as if they were transported it was a surprise, but not as much of one than with Qui-Gon. He reached out his hand and the door to the armory opened and that cylindrical object that Malcolm had recently placed in it, flew as if it was under its own power into Qui-Gon's hand. There was a snap-hiss and a blade of green energy emerged from what turned out to be a sword hilt.

"Watch out," Reed called from somewhere nearby. Looking over, the Brit had made it over to the armory closet and retrieved several phasers, then closed it and ducked behind some machinery while firing. Trip managed to make it over to his position and took one of the phasers while nodding to Mal. He then tried to work his way around to the other side of the transport.

Another humanoid appeared close to Obi-Wan. Before Qui-Gon could react, Obi-Wan attempted to stand, but was sent flying across the room, as if given a Force push, only to hit the bulkhead full force with a sicking thud, then slid down to the floor, unmoving.

Instead of rushing over, which Trip expected, Qui-Gon turned his full attention to their intruders with his blade now at the ready. It was obvious that he spent years of practice with whatever it was that he held in his hand. What was not expected was Qui-Gon's ability to block the phaser fire. Although instead of it bouncing back, it was absorbed into the energy blade itself. Trip shook himself out of his surprise and began firing at the ones who had their sole attention on Qui-Gon. A voice came over the intercom, but he was too busy to pay any attention to it.

When it was obvious that they had gained the upper-hand, the humanoids disappeared in a flash. The electric humming that sounded throughout the hanger stopped and Qui-Gon was already moving over to Obi-Wan. As soon as he reached him, he knelt down and pressed both hands against Obi-Wan's head. Releasing him, Obi-Wan began shuddering.

After handing his phaser back to Malcolm, Trip went over to the two Jedi. Just by Qui-Gon's body language alone, he had a pretty good idea that things were not going well for Obi-Wan. In fact, he was probably worse off considering what just happened to him. "Qui-Gon?"

The Jedi turned to look back at Trip for a moment. "He is still alive."

"Go." Trip pointed to the door. "Don't worry about your ship, just go."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Thank you, Commander." He stood and was out the door, carrying Obi-Wan, towards sickbay.

As the door closed, he turned back to Malcolm, who was now approaching. "Is Obi-Wan all right?" he asked.

Trip shook his head. "I don't know. Was that the captain?"

"Yes. It appears the Sulabon came out of warp and caught us completely unaware."

Looking at the ship, Trip went over and began examining the hull. "Mal, they want this ship. Maybe even more than the one from the future." He turned around to see Malcolm going back over to the communications.

"I'll feel much better if we had security here." Malcolm activated it, and sent his orders out. When finished he turned back around, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What are you thinking?" although Trip had a very good idea what it was. He let his finger trace across a new scoring mark. Pulling it away, he looked at the carbon that had transfered his finger.

"Did you see that weapon Qui-Gon used? I've never seen anything like it before." Malcolm shook his head.

Trip hesitated then rolled his thumb and index finger together spreading the carbon. "Yes, I did. I also remember Qui-Gon mentioning that it takes a great deal of time to master. Now I understand what he meant." He stopped when Malcolm turned and moved towards the hanger doorway. "Where are you going?"

Just as he reached the entrance, Reed stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Qui-Gon never did put it back into the closet." Turning, he folded his arms. "Now that I know what that weapon can do, I don't want it in a place where anyone could get to it. If it could absorb phaser fire, no telling what it could do against metal, or another person."

* * *

Malcolm Reed remained in the hanger until security arrived before heading to sickbay. On the way he couldn't help but go over and over in his mind what he just saw. Like everyone there, including the Sulabon, he froze in shock before his training kicked in or he would probably be dead by now. Then to top it off, he made his obvious weapon fly through space. Only when things had calmed down did he go and check on Obi-Wan. It was as if the younger man's condition had taken a back seat to the importance of the technology that their transport held. Malcolm had many questions he needed, or at least wanted, to ask Qui-Gon the next time he saw him.

Now standing outside sickbay, but not close enough to trigger the doors to open, he watched through the clear door as Phlox and Qui-Gon argued, at least that's what it looked like to him from where he was at. Compared to Qui-Gon's actions in the hanger, he was now acting like a guardian. Qui-Gon's ever present cloak shifted and Malcolm spotted the weapon. _At least he still has it._ He knew he had to get it back sooner rather than later. Taking a step closer, the door finally sensed his presence and opened, allowing him entrance.

"Legally, Qui-Gon, I can perform surgery with our without your permission."

Qui-Gon balled his fists, then relaxed his hands before folding his arms. "But you will not. He maybe considered a legal adult outside the world of the Jedi, but I am still his guardian. Until he finishes his training, he is considered a minor and I am his teacher."

Surprise washed over Malcolm. He had no idea that Obi-Wan was considered a minor.

"Plus," Qui-Gon continued, "I have no idea how the Mind Healers will be able to handle and repair the type of brain surgery you suggested."

"Do you know what you're suggesting?" Phlox pointed to the bio-bed Obi-Wan was currently resting on. "He will live the rest of his life like this. At least the surgery will relieve the seizures."

"That is where you're wrong, Healer." Qui-Gon turned to look at Reed. He nodded then brought his full, at least it looked like it, attention back to Phlox. "I want him healed as much as you do."

"But what if you don't make it back? What then?"

"Only then will I consider your offer."

Phlox frowned while shaking his head before moving away. "All right."

Thinking that the argument had ended, Malcolm moved slowly over to the bio-bed Qui-Gon was now standing beside. After the heated exchange he looked to be at complete peace with himself and all the events that had just played out. For a moment the larger man reminded him of T'Pol. Shaking off the odd feeling, he took another step and raised an open hand. "Qui-Gon."

The Jedi furrowed his brow, not entirely sure what was being asked of him. Eventually he followed Malcolm's gaze towards the weapon hanging on his belt. Only at that point did he understand what was being asked of him. Qui-Gon turned his attention back to Malcolm and shook his head. "No."

"Qui-Gon."

"I cannot do what you ask of me. I had assumed that this ship was secure, but with what just happened it has changed my mind."

"I cannot have you carrying a weapon around the ship without any prior authorization."

Qui-Gon shook his head.

"Listen, I don't want that to fall into anyone else's hand, especially the Sulabon."

"Lieutenant, I promise you, that will not happen under my watch."

The door to the sickbay opened again, and Travis Mayweather appeared. "Sir," he came up to Malcolm. It was obvious that the ensign remained more than a respectful distance away from Qui-Gon.

"Yes, Ensign?"

Travis opened his mouth to say something when the door opened again. This time the captain entered with an annoyed look on his face. Qui-Gon went over to Jon. "Do not have them disciplined. It was my fault that kept either from returning to their duties after what happened in the hanger."

Jon's eyes strayed down to Qui-Gon's waist, then looked back up, both eyebrows raised in an obvious question, then went back to Malcolm. "Any reason why?"

"Qui-Gon would not return his weapon to me."

"And?" This time Jon folded his arms.

"A Jedi is required to carry his or her weapon at all times, for it could be the difference between life or death."

It was obvious that the Captain was debating on how to respond to the question. "The Sulabon want your ship," he finally capitulated. "As of right now they're waiting."

* * *

Following the Captain out of sickbay, Qui-Gon eventually found himself in the command center of the starship. The captain had called it the bridge. It was small, and compact, like the rest of the ship. That's not what drew his attention. What did was the the large screen on the far wall, rather it was what was on it at the moment. In the bottom corner was the planet they were currently orbiting, the rest of the inky blackness was filled with ships of no known configuration to him.

Stepping down into the center section, Jon reached the chair and sat down. "Those," he looked over his shoulder to Qui-Gon, "are Sulabon ships." He turned around the other way, "Ensign, anything?"

"No, sir. Nothing."

Qui-Gon let his eyes sweep over to Hoshi and then back to the screen. Shifting into a more comfortable position, he slipped his hands into the sleeves of his opposing arms.

"They sent that little 'welcoming committee' for your ship." Jon sat back and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "I'm going to have to do something soon. As of right now we're completely surrounded. Qui-Gon," he looked back to the Jedi, "They want your ship, especially the engine."

"Who are these Sulabon?" Qui-Gon turned his full attention to the smaller man as he rose from his seat and began pacing back and forth.

Jon stopped, then started back up again, "It's difficult to explain. They're from this galaxy, but they take orders from the future, a future that doesn't have your kind of engine. And I want to keep it that way."

"Does your engineer know how long it will take for him to repair it?" Qui-Gon's eyes roamed around the room, taking in its different aspects before settling them back on the captain.

Jon stopped for a moment, then sat back down. "He doesn't think it'll take that much longer, maybe a day at most if he's not interrupted."

"Good." Qui-Gon nodded.

"You do understand, Qui-Gon, that the moment they see your transport, they're going to use their tractor beam to try and capture it."

"Not if we're in the process of jumping into hyperspace."

"Mr. Mayweather," Jon called to the ensign who had appeared in sickbay shortly before the captain.

"Yes, sir?" Travis turned around.

"Can a ship be stopped while in the process of going to warp?"

Travis thought about the question for a few moments. "I think it depends on how early the ship is captured by a tractor beam."

"He is correct."

Everyone turned their attention to T'Pol. She continued, "A tractor beam will not be able to stop a ship once the correct amount of momentum has been attained."

Jon nodded. "That sounds like the ship with the tractor beam would be pulled into warp if that happens. It's also very dangerous."

"I think I know what needs to happen," Qui-Gon spoke to no one in particular. He closed his eyes and traveled down the training bond back to Obi-Wan. He was still worried, but relieved at the same time because he was beginning to wake up, but his actions were odd. He turned back to Jon, "If you will excuse me. I would like to go back to sickbay." Qui-Gon could feel the beginnings of another seizure.

"Of course." Jon nodded towards the turbolift.

Qui-Gon turned and took the few steps up to the lift, though he could feel Lt. Reed watching him. Using the Force Qui-Gon tried sending a message to the officer, at the same time he wasn't sure if he was successful or not. _I_ _'m sorry, Lieutenant, I cannot do what you've asked_. He never saw the officer furrow his brow in apparent confusion while he shook his head.

 _TBC…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Consequences**

Rating: T+  
Summary: All choices have consequences whether they be good or bad  
Disclaimer: All cannon characters are owned by the Great Flanneled One, and now Disney. All Enterprise characters are owned by the Great Bird of the Galaxy. All others are mine. I make no money off this.  
Note: This is a sequel to Choices

Timeline: 40BBY

Speech: " "  
Training Bond communications: /  
Internal thoughts: _italics_

 _ **Chapter Thirteen**_

Qui-Gon wanted to get to sickbay the moment that second seizure started, but he could only move so fast down the corridor. He would like to run, but at least Obi-Wan wasn't in a life threatening place. Yes seizures were bad, but easy to live through. Him hitting the wall with that kind of force easily triggered another seizure. It was obvious even to him that Obi-Wan's fragile health was declining, but this time there was a reason, then again maybe not.

What really bothered Qui-Gon was if they were going to carry any illnesses back to the Temple. Theis place was a closed environment, so things could get spread very easily. By the time he reached sickbay he could tell that the seizure was in its final stages, or so he thought. When he came into sensor range, the door slid open and he stepped inside. Qui-Gon had to close his eyes for a moment because of how difficult it was seeing Obi-Wan in his current state. The only thing that kept him going was the knowledge, or at least hopeful knowledge that they would somehow make it home.

"I arrived as soon as I could," Qui-Gon kept his voice low as he approached Phlox. Obi-Wan had recovered from the seizure. A short time later he opened his eyes, and looked around in confusion.

"Easy, Padawan." Qui-Gon stretched out his hand and placed his fingers on either side of his forehead just above Obi-Wan's temples.

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. /What…./

"This ship was attacked." Qui-Gon glanced over to the healer, whose eyes were wide, "But nothing was damaged."

/Why…why am I here?/

Movement out of the corner of Qui-Gon's eye caught his attention. He raised a finger to Obi-Wan, "I'll be back, and then I will explain everything."

As soon as Obi-Wan nodded, he turned and followed the healer to a far corner of the room.

"Attacked?"

"Yes, Healer. Your Captain called them Sulabons. It's the reason why Obi-Wan is here. He was the only one who was injured."

Phlox shook his head, "That could be either good or bad. Good because there's no one else that's reported here, and bad because of your apprentice's current health."

"He was thrown against the bulkhead, which caused another seizure."

"Who else was there?"

"Commander Tucker and…Lieutenant…Reed."

"Figures. At least they're not injured."

"Which is a good thing." Qui-Gon turned his attention back to Obi-Wan. As he moved back to the bio-bed the door to sickbay opened again and Trip stepped inside.

"Ah Commander, it's good to see you," Phlox began as he folded his arms. "I heard you and Lt. Reed…."

Trip raised his hands in capitulation. "I wasn't hurt, if that's what you're wanting, and neither was Mal. So you have nothing to worry about."

"I worry about you enough," Qui-Gon easily heard the healer as he came over to join him.

/Master?/

Normally he'd use their bond to communicate, but this time Qui-Gon spoke. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Obi-Wan opened his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. /I…I think it's starting./ He opened them again, but this time his eyes had turned into almost a dull gray. His hands balled up while his muscles tensed, keeping him from moving. With him still being held in place, Qui-Gon placed his hands on either side of Obi-Wan's head, and then helped him relieve his pain into the Force.

A short time later, Obi-Wan's muscles went limp, while he gasped for breath. It was as if he had just had a long distance run. /I…I hate this./

/Hate is a strong word, it's not wise to use it, Padawan./

/Why not? It's exactly what I feel at this point./ He paused, /I just want to go home./

/I know, Padawan. I know, and understand much better than you will ever realize./

"Isn't there anything you do do for him?" Trip asked.

Qui-Gon glanced over to where the Commander was standing. It was obvious how uncomfortable he was, especially after what he just witnessed. "Commander, your healer," his eyes went over to Phlox who had gone back to the other side of the room for the moment, "wanted to perform brain surgery on Obi-Wan."

"Then why didn't you have it done?" Trip shrugged as if it was the best choice.

"Commander, you may think it would be best for Obi-Wan, but I don't believe it to be. If we were permanently stranded here, then I would consider it. But with our transport viable, I have to do everything possible to get back so he can be healed." Qui-Gon placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I know you want my Padawan to be there to help you with the drive, but in his current condition I don't think that would be wise. Plus I would have to be there since Obi-Wan cannot speak at this time."

"I need to figure something out," Trip muttered as he turned and left, but it was loud enough for Qui-Gon to hear him.

Qui-Gon's eyes stayed on the now closed door, unseeing at the same time. He really had to decide what the best thing would be in trying to fix the engine.

/Master?/ the question had confusion laced in it, though it wasn't the normal kind.

Looking down, Qui-Gon touched their bond and probed gently, hoping that he was only confused at why he was here. It wasn't the case, for he could sense a mental storm beginning to brew in Obi-Wan's mind.

"Not again," Qui-Gon muttered. This was not good at all. Just as before he grasped Obi-Wan's forehead and held him still while the mental storm raged, while the backlash made his muscles twitch. Looking up, he found Phlox standing on the other side of the bio-bed.

"Not good, this is not good." Phlox ran a scanner over Obi-Wan's head.

"I know, and I don't need the Force to know what you're going to tell me." When it subsided Qui-Gon released Obi-Wan's head, but kept one hand on his forehead. He suspected it was more for his comfort than anything else.

"There's still time to perform it."

/Master?/

Qui-Gon looked back down to Obi-Wan, surprised that he was back so soon. "Yes, Padawan?"

/When the drive is fixed, how are we going to get back home?/

"When the time is right, the Force will guide us back. This is something you don't have to worry about." He tried to add some humor into it hoping to get Obi-Wan to feel better, /Plus, I do know how to pilot a transport./

/Really? Ever since I've been your Padawan you've never flown./

This time he infused some paternal warmth. /I did when we went in search for you and the Princess while on Vasda./

For a moment there was actually amusement coming from Obi-Wan's side of the bond, but it melted away. /How is Commander Tucker going to fix the drive? I don't think he's ever seen anything like it./

 _Good, he_ _'s showing interest._ /Would you be able to direct him while watching a live feed?/

A small smile tugged at the edge of Obi-Wan's mouth. /Why don't I just give him the information./

"No."

The verbal answer made Phlox's head come up and look between the two. He pursed his lips. "This is what I don't like about telepathic communication. Sometimes you only get half the conversation."

Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile at the comment. "True, Healer." He turned back to Obi-Wan, /The engineer is not Jedi./

/I still think it's possible. If I can't be there, then this is the next best thing./

/I don't think it's wise./

Just as the restraints were being loosened, Obi-Wan let out a huff. /Has he even fixed anything?/

"More than you realize, Padawan. The Commander got the internal generator working."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. /Really? There's not much more he needs to do to get the hyperdrive working. If the lights are working, then I suspect the drive is offline./ He reached down and tried to push himself up into a sitting position, but his muscles didn't work quite right.

"No Padawan. It's too dangerous." Qui-Gon's senses picked up another individual entering sickbay.

/He needs to know how to reset the drive. It's simple, but the steps need to be taken in the right sequence or it won't work./

Even though he wanted to roll his eyes, Qui-Gon didn't. "I know what you're trying to do Padawan. I also understand your reasoning. You have to realize that he's not Jedi."

/When was the last time you had to reset a hyperdrive generator?/ Obi-Wan shot back.

/Padawan,/ Qui-Gon sent a warning.

/Master, you're not an engineer./

/No, I'm not. But that doesn't mean…,/ Qui-Gon broke off his train of thought while shaking his head.

/It would be quicker./

/No, Padawan./

Eventually Obi-Wan nodded, though he wasn't happy about it at all.

"Get some rest." Qui-Gon sent a slight sleep-suggestion to his Padawan. Only when he had sunk down into it did he move away from the bed. He kept his voice low, "I understand what you're wanting to do, but it's too dangerous, and I suspect impossible."

"What is impossible Master Jinn?"

Qui-Gon answered, but without turning. "My Padawan wants to give your engineer the information it will take to reset the hyperdrive. It's dangerous and I do not recommend it with Obi-Wan's current condition."

"It is possible, Master Jedi."

He folded his arms. "I do not like, or approve of it, Sub-Commander." He turned to face T'Pol.

She glanced over to Obi-Wan and then back to Qui-Gon. "There are many things I do not approve of here on the _Enterprise,_ but considering the circumstances, I allow them to take place. I have also found that normal humans are more sensitive than you realize."

"Personal experience, Sub-Commander?"

"Simple observation, Master Jedi."

Qui-Gon sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I need to meditate on this. Excuse me, Sub-Commander." Qui-Gon nodded to her and left the sickbay.

Opening up the door to his current cabin, Qui-Gon went over into the corner and sank down into his normal meditation position. Sighing, he released his pent up anxieties from the day. He felt as if everything was pushing him to this decision. Commander Tucker was good, he easily admitted to that, but he had no knowledge of how a hyperdrive worked. One wrong move and it would be permanently disabled and they'd be stuck here for the rest of their natural lives. That was something he did not want to contemplate. And then there were the Sulabon. Their appearance made their need much more urgent. Hopefully the Force would give him the answers he sought.

* * *

The next morning, and after breakfast, Trip performed the steps in the correct order to reset the drive. It was complicated, but at the same time simple. There was something beautiful about how easy the it was working on the drive before him. Even though he had no idea about how it operated, he easily saw in his mind's eyes what needed to be done.

When finished, he left the generator room and headed straight for Jon's office. At this point he was alone, but watching something on a monitor before him. If he was a betting man he would be that it was the Sulabon ships waiting out there. At least they hadn't sent anymore surprises. It was probably because of Qui-Gon's weapon. "Cap'n?"

"Yes, Trip?" Jon never looked up from the screen.

"It's finished."

"Good work," Jon nodded, then sat up and stretched his shoulder muscles.

"Thanks, Cap'n." Trip smiled and turned to leave. He needed to head to sickbay now.

Just as he reached the door he heard Jon's comment, "And not too soon."

Trip's elation at actually getting a hyperdrive up and running died only to see Obi-Wan having to deal with another seizure. He stayed at a safe distance before it looked as if it was over with. Qui-Gon placed his hand on Obi-Wan's forehead while shaking his head. "Qui-Gon," Trip kept his voice soft, "I would jump up and down knowing the your engine is up and running again, but not after this."

Qui-Gon didn't even bother to turn around. "He's getting worse."

"Because of what happened in the hanger?"

"That among other things. I suspect it will get to the point where he doesn't have enough time anymore to come back around before another seizure starts. At least his nerves have settled down."

"Then I would think you'd need some help making sure that you have everything transfered back to your shuttle."

Qui-Gon attention went from Obi-Wan to the door, and then back to Obi-Wan again. "I don't like not being here when he's having to deal with one of his seizures, but there's nothing else I can do. You don't know what some of…," he stumbled to a stop, then a wry grin crossed his face.

"Are you sure?" Trip indicated the door.

"Yes, like I mentioned earlier, I don't like not being here, but it can't be helped." They left sickbay and were soon in the cabin once again. Qui-Gon took the blanket from the floor and placed it on the bed then took the bag he brought from their transport and started putting the datafiles and reader in it, along with the sleep clothes.

"Is that it?" Trip looked at Qui-Gon obviously confused.

Qui-Gon picked up the now closed bag and handed it over. It was surprisingly light for all it contained. "Commander, technically Jedi do not own any personal property. All we have is from the Temple stores."

"Just like a religious order," Trip kept his voice low.

"True." Qui-Gon followed Trip out of the cabin, letting the door close behind them. "Your communications officer is a quick study in language."

Trip nodded. It was true. Sometimes he couldn't believe how fast she could learn to speak other languages. "So she's learning yours?"

"Yes, Commander." Just as they reached sickbay once again, Qui-Gon reached out a hand and stopped Trip from entering the room, "Commander, we will forever be in your debt, you do know that."

"No you're not. I want to thank both of you for allowing me the privilege to work on your drive. It's the best thing I've ever done."

While they were gone Phlox had taken the time to have Obi-Wan moved to one of their hoover stretchers. When they arrived in the hanger Malcolm was already there. As soon as Obi-Wan was settled in his bed in their sleeping quarters, and strapped down, Malcolm came back again, but with Obi-Wan's lightsaber in hand. He haded the weapon over. "I learned fencing before I entered the Academy. I wish…, never mind." He shook his head while stepping away.

"Lieutenant, if we make it back, then you can show me what you have learned," Qui-Gon nodded, but with a smile on his face.

A chirp sounded in the small room. Pulling out his communicator Trip brought it to his face, "Tucker."

" _Trip,"_ Archer's voice sounded tinny from the small speaker, _"This is for our visitors. I'm sorry that I can't be down there, but as you know we have the Sulabon to deal with. I wish both of your luck getting home."_

"Captain, there's no such thing as luck, just the will of the Force. I do thank you for your well wishes. And there is one other thing. Make sure the opening to the hanger bay is facing the anomaly."

" _Can-do. Be careful Qui-Gon."_

"Thank you, Captain."

Qui-Gon turned back to the two _Enterprise_ officers and handed over the translator. They shook hands all around and the two officers left the ship and the hanger bay itself.

As soon as the hatch was sealed, Qui-Gon went back to the cockpit and settled himself in the co-pilot's seat. The shorted out remains of the pilot's controls would haunt his memories for some time to come, that he knew for certain. Turning, he made sure that the coordinates for Coruscant were in the navicomputer. It would do no good to waste precious time, time he did not have waiting for the computer to generate what he needed. Plus he'd be captured by the Sulabon, and that would not be good.

Looking out the viewscreen he watched as the doors to the hanger opened. Before a backdrop of the anomaly were ships everywhere of unknown configurations. With Jedi reflexes, and while still in the hanger, but floating in space, he pushed the transport into hyperspace.

* * *

Jon stood in the middle of the bridge watching the view from inside the hanger bay. "Mr. Mayweather, make sure that the phase cannon is ready to fire."

"Aye sir."

They all watched as the doors to the hanger opened and the crippled shuttle they harbored for the past week shoot out and towards the anomaly. It reminded him of what a ship looked like when it went into warp.

Just as the shuttle had reached the anomaly, a Sulabon ship somehow managed to latch onto it with their tractor beam, but it didn't work. The speed was too great, and the larger ship was pulled into the mass of roiling color behind the shuttle.

"Fire."

Blue streams of energy shot out from the _Enterprise_ and hit the anomaly. There was a bright flash blinding everyone even with the dampers on the viewscreen. When it finally dissipated, there was the wreckage of a destroyed ship floating before them in the darkness of space. "I hope we didn't kill them," Jon muttered, though they couldn't tell if it was from the shuttle or the Sulabon ship.

 _finis_

* * *

 _Just to let my readers know, I am working on the next story in my growing series. So have no fear, there will be more to come._


End file.
